Neach-Gaoil
by SlytherinPrefect2014
Summary: Esme decided to take care of an injured cougar in the woods, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like Esme unknowingly brought in a shapeshifting, witch that hunts creatures like her for a living. How was Esme supposed to know that two of her children would gain another mate and tattoo? Really, she was just a kind soul wanting to help an injured animal![Soulmate Tattoo AU]
1. Chapter 1

_This has been in my head ever since I began reading my dear friend's work. We need some more poly love in this fandom! 3 What couple could be better than Rose and Emmett? This is like a teaser and the first chapter in one, I just want to see what everyone thinks. Aideen's story will be explained more throughout the chapters, as certain people learn about her as well._

* * *

 _Also, love you A. 3 Hope you love this as much as I do._

* * *

 _ **Edit:** I discovered a minor plot hole and fixed it. Alice DOES NOT know that the cougar is Aideen. She only saw a vision of Emmett and Rose gaining their new tattoos. She also saw how much trouble the cougar was gonna be while it recovers. _

* * *

Aideen mentally cursed as she stumbled through the forest. She was out of it but still had enough focus to keep her powers activated. She had to stay like this, to avoid detection and attention while traveling farther away from the monster that did this to her.

Aideen fucking hated wendigos. The piece of shits kept popping up no matter how many she killed. They weren't exactly easy to kill either. They were fast, super strong, resistant to bullets and superior hunters. That's how Aideen ended up with a broken arm, broken ribs and a concussion. Aideen had shot the Wendigo, but it wasn't enough. Before Aideen could move, she was tossed through a brick wall, tumbling two stories down and breaking her arm.

Aideen had to use her magic to kill the Wendigo, incinerating it as it ran for her. Her injuries drained her magic, trying to heal herself as she traveled as well as stay in her animal forms. That's how she ended up stumbling her way through the Olympic Forest. She was trying to make her way to Canada, or that was her plan. Aideen made it halfway through Washington before she got too tired, her concussion not wanting to heal.

Aideen huffed as she tripped again, letting out a shriek as she fell on her stomach. She growled lowly, eyeing the broken paw in front of her. She hissed lowly, seeing how swollen it seemed. She had to give her paws a break or she wouldn't make it any farther. That made her feel anxious, though. She may be a cougar now, but it didn't make her feel any safer. She was in the open, without a shelter, without any weapons. She didn't know Washington state very well, everything looking foreign to her.

Aideen decided she could at least rest her eyes while she rested, she deserved a rest. Her hearing was very sensitive in this form, she would wake up if she heard anything around her. That's what finally allowed her to calm down, slipping into a light sleep.

{X}

Aideen woke up, however, to something very wrong in the forest. Everything was silent, no animals were making any noise. She could hear twigs being broken, something running through the grass and hitting dirt. She just couldn't see anything. She growled lowly, slowly rising up on her legs. Her right paw shook but held her weight, if through nothing but pure determination. She was not going to be killed today, not like this. Aideen turned her head when she caught the scent of a familiar monster species.

Vampire.

Aideen peered around her, her growls slowly picking up in volume. Her ears were pinned back, and her tail thumped against the ground behind her. Her eyes were scanning the forest line, slowly backing up towards a tree.

"Carlisle, look! I told you it was hurt."

Aideen turned quickly, seeing two vampires standing before her now. The woman was the one who spoke. She had caramel hair, light honey colored eyes and a kind expression on her face. She was watching her sadly, glancing at her shaking paw, as well as the way her body was beginning to shake.

The man beside her was watching her calculatingly, his eyes trailing over her body. It wasn't a predatory look, though. It seemed like he was assessing her for some reason. He was a vampire! Why would he care about examining a random cougar in the forest?

"She won't make it very long, especially not through winter… We could put her out of her misery." The male vampire even sounded sad at just suggesting her death.

The woman smacked his arm, "We will do no such thing! She's alive and fighting for life. We're not taking that from her. We've already had our fill. Let's take her home, we can release her in the spring when she's better."

Whoa, WHAT? Take HER home? To a vampire's den? As a cougar!? No fucking thank you!

Aideen roared at them, sounding like a woman screeching in terror. She tried to run away but her paw was not having it. She whimpered loudly before collapsing on her stomach.

Fuck.

She didn't have enough magic to teleport or use any defensive spells. She was defenseless against these vampires.

The woman slowly approached her, holding her hands out in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you, honey."

Aideen raised her lips at the woman, wanting to roll her eyes. Like hell! She was a vampire!

The woman paused before kneeling in front of her, "I'm going to look at your paw…" She reached forward, keeping an eye on her. When Aideen didn't react, the woman picked up her paw. Esme noticed a strange black marking on the paw in her hands. It resembled a Celtic knot, but that was surely just a pure chance of fur pattern. She gently rubbed her fingers over the paw, feeling the breaks beneath the skin. She didn't flinch when Aideen cried out in pain, trying to tug her paw free. "Her paw is broken, Carlisle."

Carlisle kneeled beside the woman, examining her paw himself. "In a couple of places…" He noticed the knot as well, wondering how genetics could have let that happen. He ignored that thought for now, focusing on actual injuries. He then gently felt of her ribs, having noticed her breathing was off. "And she has broken ribs… She must have gotten into a bad fight with another animal." He then looked at the woman, sighing. "She's not going to go along with this, Esme. She's a wild animal."

Esme huffed, "I will take care of her myself if you don't want to. She's going to die out here. I'm not going to let that happen." She then picked Aideen up easily, not faltering when Aideen squirmed in her grasp. "You can help or stay out of our way."

Carlisle shook his head, a fond smile appearing on his face. "Alright, dear. We'll take care of her; however, you're explaining this to the children."

Aideen struggled again but was too weak to escape the vampiress' grip. She then whimpered when Carlisle said that.

Children!?

She was going to a home full of vampires!

{X}

Edward was the first one to the back porch, his jaw dropping at the animal in Esme's arms. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Esme smiled happily at her son, "This poor dear was injured, we're going to nurse her back to health. We'll release her in the spring."

Edward pinched his nose, sighing softly as the cougar shrieked loudly. "Mom, she doesn't want to be here."

Esme looked down at the cougar in her arms, frowning at her. "I'm not letting you get killed just because you're scared of us." She glanced up at her boys, smiling brightly. "I'll fix up the spare bedroom for her!" She then carried the cougar inside, her head held high.

Edward winced as the animal's shrieking, it sounding like a woman screaming for help. "This is going to be fun."

Carlisle patted his son's shoulder, smiling softly down at him. "It will make her happy, so we will help her take care of the feline." He then flashed upstairs to the guest room, helping his mate.

Jasper walked up to Edward, Alice trailing beside him. "She brought home a mountain lion?"

Edward nodded, a frown on his face. "Yes. It has broken ribs and a broken paw. It can't walk very well and would have died this winter."

Alice hummed softly, "She'll calm down tomorrow." She looked up at her husband, smiling happily. "You're going to have to keep an eye on her. She's an escape artist."

Jasper chuckled as he heard the animal shrieking from upstairs, "She's not happy at all. I can't blame her."

"What's that awful screeching?" Rosalie had a scowl on her face as she walked up to the house. Her and Emmett had just gotten back from the city, hearing the awful sounds as they approached the house. She knew what the noise belonged to but why was it coming from inside their home?

Emmett was curiously staring up at the second floor, unable to see the guest bedroom as it was on the other side of the house. "A cougar? In the house?" He smirked at Edward, "I can get it out for you."

Edward was about to comment until Alice stumbled, Jasper catching her quickly. "Alice?"

Jasper held her up, looking down at her worriedly. Her eyes were glazed over, moving quickly as she went over her vision. "Darlin?"

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other curiously, Alice's vision was taking a long time. What could it be? Was it something bad?

Alice finally came to about a minute after she tripped, something that was very strange. She rubbed her temples, looking up at Edward. She was frowning darkly at him, threatening him so he wouldn't mention what he saw.

Jasper gently tilted Alice's head up, looking into her eyes. He didn't see any fear or worry in them, relaxing as her emotions helped soothe him. "What did you see, Alice?"

Alice gently rubbed Jasper's arms, smiling up at him. "Oh, we'll just be gaining a new family member soon." She then giggled at Emmett, "You're going to have your work cut out for you with this mountain lion."

Emmett was very confused, looking at his mate for help. "I will?"

Alice giggled, skipping past them and into the house. "Both of you will!"

Edward just sighed, pinching his nose even more. His family was so weird. What the hell?

{X}

Aideen had grown tired of shrieking at the couple, getting too tired to keep fighting. Besides, she was placed on a very comfy bed. They didn't seem to care that she was a wild animal, dirty and had claws. Aideen laid her head on her paws, watching as Carlisle picked up a dresser, carrying it out of the room. Esme was writing down things she needed to get to take care of her.

Aideen huffed softly at Esme, wondering why she cared this much. Of all the vampires she has met, none of them would spare a second glance at an injured animal. Though… these vampires were strange. They had golden eyes and not red. She had never seen such a thing. They were calmer than all the other vampires too.

She just didn't understand anything.

Aideen glanced up when a small woman entered the room. She had short, black hair. She looked around before spotting her. She grinned happily, sitting on the bed beside her. "Hello there." She was looking into her eyes, a knowing look in them.

Did this vampire know she was a witch?

"Alice! I'm sure you heard, we're going to take care of her until the spring."

Alice nodded softly, petting Aideen's head. She giggled when Aideen huffed at her. "I know. We'll be friends in no time." She then winked at Aideen, "We need a name for you though." She acted like she was thinking before smiling at Esme. "She has such a beautiful red coat, something unusual for mountain lions. How about Scarlett?"

Carlisle looked down at the mountain lion, humming softly. "I think it suits her well."

Esme smiled at Aideen, "Welcome to the family, Scarlett."

Aideen grumbled as she sunk down into the bed, glaring at Alice. She did not like being called Scarlett, at all. She was not a pet! Aideen growled once before hiding under her paws like a dog would.

{X}

Aideen looked up sharply when Alice walked into the room, a big grin on her face. "Oh, Scarlett! It's time for your bath."

The man behind her, Jasper as she learned, was shaking his head at Alice. "She's not going to let you bathe her like a dog."

Alice scoffed at her husband, "Of course she is! We're friends. I bought this conditioner that will make your fur feel and smell great!"

Aideen growled lowly at Alice. She did not want their hands all over her, washing her! She had her dignity left, dammit!

Alice smiled brightly at Scarlett, kneeling so they were eye level. "You're filthy, sweetie. I'm just going to clean you up. Then you can go back to resting."

Aideen glared back at her before huffing, turning her head. She did feel gross and she could rest after this torture was over… She didn't have much of a choice though, she was helpless at the moment.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at that little interaction, wondering how Scarlett seemed so intelligent. "I'll get her if you get everything ready." He then moved closer to Scarlett, Alice disappearing as she ran into the bathroom. "I'm sorry if this hurt, sugar." Jasper then slid his arms underneath her, lifting her up.

Aideen growled from the pain, his arms feeling like stone to her. They were putting pressure on her sore ribs, making them ache painfully.

Jasper used his ability to calm her down, "I know, I'm sorry, sugar." He moved her into the bathroom, Alice already having the bath ready. He gently sat Scarlett down in the water, the tub barely containing her large form. Her tail was hanging over the edge of the tub, smacking Jasper's side.

Aideen suddenly felt calm when Jasper began carrying her, letting herself relax in the warm water. It felt amazing on her sore muscles and hurt wrist. She glanced up when Alice held up the showerhead, aiming it at her. She huffed when Alice soaked her fur, not liking the feeling. She held back the urge to shake, watching Jasper.

Jasper was leaning against the wall, studying her silently. He didn't seem angry, hostile or cold in any way. He just looked very confused. He also had his flannel rolled up on his elbows, showing the tattoo on his right forearm. Alice's name was there in a beautiful font, contrasting brightly with his pale skin and bite marks.

Alice rolled her own sleeves up, revealing the tattoo on her left wrist. Jasper's name was there in an elegant cursive. It seemed adorable on the little pixie. Alice then began rubbing a shampoo into Scarlett's fur. "You'll feel so much better after this! I could even give you some pedis!"

Aideen growled at her, smacking her side with her tail.

"Fine, fine. You're no fun. I'll just do Rose's nails."

Aideen turned to face away from them at that name, feeling herself get tense.

Rose?

It was surely a coincidence or a nickname for someone. It had to be common. It had to be…

Aideen's wrists were marked that morning, which had led to her injuries inadvertently. It was rare for someone to not have a soulmate, but it could happen. Usually when someone was going to meet their soulmate soon, their name would appear as a tattoo on their skin. Women usually received marks on their wrists, men usually getting marks on their forearms.

Aideen had known many people to get their marks early in life, most before they turn eighteen. She was twenty-three when she got her mark.

The thing was, she didn't have one mark. She had two marks.

Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all the wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed! : **Code-Kya, Mickkila, Marlastiano, FriendlyNeighborhoodHufflepuff, DeadliestDistractionRN, Rebecca90, Nocturnal-Nessa, TheLunaGoddess, WolvieGurl**_

* * *

 _Code-Kya, girl, we owe our lives to each other. Your stories are amazing!_

 _I'm so glad all of you like the story idea so far! It makes me so happy. I hope you like where I'm taking this. It's going to span the entire twilight movies, so there's not going to be a shortage of chapters. This is also a year before Bella shows up in Forks. I wanted the couple to have time together before the real twilight plot starts._

 _This story isn't as planned out as some of my others so if there are questions you have or plot holes, just leave it in a review or PM me. I'll be happy to edit the chapters and leave author's notes to explain._

* * *

Aideen awoke to the vampires conversing around her. She huffed softly, having been resting peacefully until now. She suspected this was Jasper's doing. Her moods seemed to improve when he was around her. She did like him, for a vampire, but it was something else… He was most likely gifted.

Aideen opened her eyes, looking for the southern vampire. She didn't see him or Alice anywhere, instead the other three Cullen children were with her. She was in the living room now, after Jasper carried her downstairs. He had placed her on a gigantic dog bed, which worked. She hated that she was being treated like a dog, however nice it was.

Aideen focused on the one she knew, Edward. He was staring at her, a frown on his lips. She didn't know if he didn't like having a mountain lion for a pet, or if it was her. He hadn't said anything to his siblings, so she couldn't eavesdrop.

Aideen then focused on Rose. She was a gorgeous woman with blonde hair, red lips and a killer figure. She was taller than Aideen was as a human too. She always had a thing for taller people. Rose seemed like a nice person, a bit girly but also not at the same time. She could smell oil and automotive smells on her, like her husband.

Emmett, Rose's husband, was an insanely hot man. He had broad shoulders, huge muscles and the biggest grin she had ever seen. She could even pick up on the hint of a southern accent from him, having traveled all over.

Aideen watched as Emmett kissed Rose's cheek before flashing out of the room. She lowered her head, her ears pinning back as she thought about them. Was fate so ironic that she would be 'adopted' by the very family that included her mates?

Though, fate was also cruel if her mates were already married. A trio wasn't unheard of, but it was rare. Usually the two mates that met first would be wary of a third soulmate. It was a strange concept of being fully committed to your soulmate, only to learn you both have a second soulmate. Aideen didn't want to cause issues in their relationship, even though she think she already had…

{X}

 _Emmett chuckled when he heard Alice trying to get Scarlett to stay still so they could blow-dry her fur. "I don't envy her."_

 _Rose laughed, shaking her head. "I'm surprised Scarlett hasn't tried to maul them yet."_

 _Edward rolled his eyes, "I don't think she'd have a chance to. Jasper is calming her down and she is very weak."_

 _Rose rolled her eyes back at her brother, "I said tried, thank you."_

 _Emmett laughed loudly at them, turning when he heard Alice skipping downstairs. "I see you emerged unscathed."_

 _Alice giggled at him, winking, "Of course!"_

 _Jasper then emerged from the stairs, carrying a limp Scarlett in his arms. She was lazily looking around at everyone, obviously sedated by Jasper's ability. "Not that Scarlett didn't want to. She hated the blow-dryer."_

 _Rosalie looked them over, noticing how their clothes were damp and wrinkled. She then looked down at the one who caused that. Scarlett's eyes locked with hers, being an unusual shade of seafoam green. Her fur was also redder than a normal cougar. Scarlett really was a beautiful cougar. However, Rose was distracted when a burning sensation hit her. She cursed as she looked down at her wrist._

 _Rosalie's grew wide as she watched a floral black script being etched into her skin. After a few seconds, the letters stopped. "Aideen…" Rose looked up at Emmett, a scared expression on her face. "Emmett…"_

 _Emmett quickly moved to her side, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay, Angel, it's okay. I'm here." He kissed her head, able to smell the venom tears building in her beautiful eyes._

 _Emmett turned to Jasper when he made a noise in the back of his throat, feeling both Rose's and Emmett's emotions. "I'm sorry, Jazz." He then looked down when Scarlett made a whining noise as well, looking right into his eyes. He noticed the strange eye color for a split second, glancing down at his wife. That was until his arm began burning as well. He ignored it, staring down at his wife's confused expression. "What is it, angel?"_

" _Look at your arm."_

 _Emmett raised his left arm, seeing the same floral script on his arm. "Aideen?" He looked down at his wife, raising his eyebrows. "A second soulmate?"_

 _Rose shook her head, stepping back from Emmett. "There's no way… I've never heard of such a thing." She looked up at Emmett, her lips quivering. "Right?" Emmett quickly held his wife's hand, leading her outside and running into the forest to get some privacy._

 _Jasper looked down at his wife, frowning softly. "They're going to be alright, right, Alice?"_

 _Alice closed her eyes, trying to focus on seeing their future. She saw a path where they split for a month to think it over, but they always got back together. Most of the paths led to them talking it out over a few hours. "They'll be fine, Jazz."_

 _Edward frowned softly as he looked out to where his siblings ran off, "Rose is just worried about how their relationship will be affected. Emmett doesn't mind having a second soulmate but knows his feelings for Rose will never change…" He looked over at Alice and Jasper, sighing softly. He wished his own mate would hurry up and arrive in his life, if she was going to._

{X}

Aideen watched how Rose seemed to melt into Emmett's side, a smile on her beautiful lips. She was glad they handled it well. She just hoped they would handle it well when they met her true self… She was half-temped to just reveal herself, but… A voice in the back of her mind told her to wait.

Aideen needed to learn more about this family for many reasons. She wanted to figure out why this family had golden eyes and were so much calmer. She wanted to get to know all the Cullens, they all seemed very interesting. She especially wanted to get to know her mates…

Also, if something went wrong when she revealed herself, she wanted to know the best way to protect herself.

"Scarlett, there you are!" Esme walked into the living room, a tray in her grip. "I fixed dinner for you. You must be hungry."

Aideen sat up, watching Esme warily. She was not going to eat cat food or any other disgusting pet food. Or roadkill! Ugh.

Esme ignored the laughter coming from her children, setting the silver tray on the floor in front of Scarlett. "Here you are, sweetie." She lifted the lid to reveal three, raw sirloin steaks.

Aideen stared at her, feeling the animal instincts threatening to take over, which was a risk of staying in animal form. She would get sick as a human, but this was a treat to a mountain lion, which she was at the moment. She also couldn't eat human food, they'd think there was something wrong with her.

Aideen groaned as she sank down, biting into one of them. She wanted to hate it but in this form, it tasted amazing. Aideen held the steak down with one paw, biting into and chewing the steak happily. She really saw starving.

Esme clapped her hands together happily, "She likes it!"

Emmett laughed, the sound loudly echoing in the room. It made her look up at him, tilting her head. She loved the way he laughed, it made her heart jump in her chest. She continued eating as Emmett grinned at her. "Of course she does. You gave her really good cuts of meat."

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "We may have to get standing orders from a butcher to keep her fed. Scarlett's already on the last one."

Aideen huffed when she realized that was true. She somehow devoured the first two, now almost done with the last steak. They were really good too…

Esme shrugged, bending down to pat Scarlett's head. "She's so skinny too, I'm happy to help her gain some weight. Especially if she loves it so much." She picked up the empty platter, grinning down at her. "I'm so happy you're eating!" She then headed back to the kitchen, humming an old song to herself.

Rosalie watched as Scarlett licked her paws, tilting her head. "She seems a little strange… Shouldn't Scarlett be trying to escape at every chance?"

Jasper shrugged, looking up from his book. "She's been pretty calm for a while. She was worried earlier when you two took off."

Alice grinned at that, looking at the couple. "Ooo. Scarlett likes the two of you."

Emmett disappeared, appearing in front of Scarlett, crouched down so they were closer to being eye level. "Is that right? Do you like me, Scarlett?"

Aideen could tell everyone was watching them. She didn't care because she was taking in the details of Emmett's face. He really was gorgeous. The grin on his face made her feel like butterflies were erupting in her stomach. She would be smiling if she could, instead she began purring. She then leaned forward, brushing her head against his.

She really, really shouldn't be doing this. Her years of training as a hunter told her to kill the vampire, if she could. However, this insanely hot vampire was her mate. She could never hurt him.

Emmett paused as Scarlett began nuzzling him, hearing the purring in her chest clearly. He then laughed, wrapping an arm around her and scratching her gently. "I like you too, Scarlett." He then winked at Edward. "Another one who likes me more."

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't care if the mountain lion likes me or not."

Aideen felt insulted at that. She realistically knew Edward thought she was just an animal. If she was in better shape, she'd let him have it for that. Instead, she toyed with him. Aideen turned to Edward, baring her teeth at him. She then turned to Emmett, licking his face. She was laughing internally as she moved to Rose's feet, curling up beside her.

Edward's jaw was hanging open at that display, wondering how this mountain lion was so smart. Scarlett clearly understood he didn't like her. She purposefully licked Emmett and curled up by Rosalie's feet.

Rose smirked at Edward, reaching down to pet the mountain lion as if she were a large house cat. "Maybe she likes everyone but you."

Edward rolled his eyes again, hiding his surprise from his family. "Whatever."

Aideen began purring from Rose petting her, it felt so nice, especially since it was her mate touching her. She closed her eyes, resting her head on her paws though she was careful of her injured one. She fell asleep to Rosalie petting her, flipping through a magazine in her lap with her other hand. Rosalie was sitting beside Rosalie, his legs laying over Aideen and forming a cocoon. He was watching a game on the TV with Jasper.

{X}

When Aideen woke up Rosalie was no longer petting her and was gone, as was Emmett. Edward was the only one in the room, playing on the piano in the corner. Aideen rose up on her back feet, keeping her weight off her bad paw.

Edward turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone went shopping. They'll be back soon." He then got up, "Are you thirsty?"

Aideen huffed at him, she was not a dog, but yes, she saw. She was going to follow him but he appeared in front of her, placing a bowl of water in front of her. Aideen warily watched him before leaning down, licking at the water. She wished she could just drink water like a human, instead of lapping like a dog.

Edward stood before her, watching her. "There's something up with you, Scarlett… I can't read your mind at all. I can't even get the normal animal-like thoughts from you. You're smart and calm. You're not even trying to hurt us or run away." He shook his head and walked away, mumbling to himself. "Leave it to my family to find a strange cougar to have as a pet. It's not like we're already the weirdest coven in the world."

Aideen would have rolled her eyes if she could. She instead moved back to her bed, laying down on it. Edward probably got turned in the middle of his 'emo', angsty, teenage phase. Which could be why he was so annoying. Aideen closed her eyes, trying to tap into her magic given the peace she had.

Her magic was slowly building again. It wasn't critically low like before. She could feel it being funneled to her injuries, as well as keeping her in her animal form. She hoped as she began to get stronger, so would her magic so she could heal even faster. She didn't know whether she wanted to escape faster or be able to reveal herself to her mates.

"Scarlett!" Aideen turned to see Emmett strutting into the room. He had a big grin on his face, both of his hands behind his back. "I got you something!"

Rosalie sighed as she appeared beside Scarlett, shaking her head. "She's going to try to smack you for this."

Jasper appeared on the couch, his leg crossed over the other at the knee. He was smirking at them all, in a good mood evidently. "I can't wait. Go ahead, give it to her."

Alice sighed as she walked into the room, holding a brush in her hands. "She's not going to like this."

Emmett waved his hand, "Sure she will! She likes me and she's just a big cat. There's no reason for her to hate it."

Aideen had a growing suspicion that she would indeed hate whatever this surprise was.

Fucking hell, she was right.

Emmett held out his hands, holding two cat toys in his hands. One was a laser pointer, with kitten paws all over it. The second was a Kong toy that was usually given to dogs. She could smell meat inside the Kong though, making her mouth water.

Aideen curled her lip up at Emmett, she was not a fucking cat! She did not catch mice, run around after lasers or act like a dumb housecat! She was a witch and a strong hunter! She would no act like some silly cat -

The laser moved, catching Aideen's attention. Aideen couldn't help but strike at the red dot on the floor. She growled lowly when the dot only moved to her left, striking at it again quickly. She continued to pounce after the dot, her instincts controlling her behavior and not the human side of her brain.

Aideen only realized what happened when everyone was laughing, and the laser turned off. She looked up and growled lowly, realizing she was tricked into playing like a damn house cat.

Emmett was laughing loudly, leaned over to rest his hands on his knees. Rose was giggling, shaking her head at her husband. Jasper was chuckling, patting his wife's knees as she giggled beside him. Edward was in the room now, smirking at her.

Aideen growled again until Emmett tossed the Kong toy to her. Aideen caught it with her teeth, putting it down and playing with it. She ignored the conversation going on around her, trying to get the meat chunks out so she could eat them. She had to chew and roll the thing around to get them to fall out though, which was the point of the toy. She just hated falling into her animal instincts, but if it made her mates happy. How bad could it get?

{X}

Aideen, a seasoned witch, should have known better than to ask that question. It can always get worse.

Aideen screeched as she tried to get away from Alice, running under Jasper's legs and behind Emmett. She didn't care that her screams sounded awful, like a woman being murdered. She only cared about escaping the pink monstrosity in Alice's grip.

"Oh, come on, Scarlett! It's adorable!"

Aideen howled again when Alice appeared in front of her, swiping the pink harness, trying to knock it away. She bared her teeth and hissed when Alice tried to put it through her limbs.

Emmett laughed, picking Scarlett up, "I think it will look good on you."

Aideen huffed when her mate picked her up, stopping her struggles. She didn't want to be hurt more, or struggle against her mate. She instead lowly growled at Alice.

Alice giggled, shaking her head. "She really likes you, Emmett." She then slipped the pink harness on Scarlett. She clipped the metal chain leash to the harness, grinning at Scarlett. "You're so cute."

Aideen groaned in Emmett's arms, wanting to die at that moment. When she turned into a human, she was going to rain hell upon these people.

{X}

Carlisle held the door open for his wife, smiling as they entered their home. That was until they heard Scarlett screaming. Carlisle sat the bags of food down, rushing into the living room with his wife. The scene they saw was very confusing.

Scarlett was on Emmett's shoulders, her claws digging into his clothes. She was baring her teeth at Alice and screeching loudly. She had a bright pink harness on, a chain link leash attached to it.

Alice was holding onto the other end of the leash, trying to pull Scarlett out the door, maybe to walk her. Jasper was trying to calm Scarlett down and trying to get Alice to stop.

Edward was watching them all, laughing in the corner.

Emmett was trying to prevent Scarlett from falling off him, her nails not hurting him a bit. Though her screeching in his ear was hurting his hearing. Rosalie was trying to calm Scarlett down as well, petting her and trying to coax her down with a steak.

Esme saw a knocked over vase, the glass shattered on the ground. The flowers were crushed, and the rug was wet. The cushions of the couches were messed up, there were scratches in the wood as well as many other things wrong with the living room. Carlisle winced when he saw his wife's expression turning angry. "Enough!"

All the children paused what they were doing, turning to face the Cullen parents. Scarlett even stopped, watching the two when Emmett turned to them.

Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. "Alice, you can't take Scarlett for a walk. She is still recuperating, and her fracture is too fragile for that."

Esme then narrowed her eyes at them all, "Clean this room up, now! One of you better fix these floors as well." She then turned on her feet, heading to the kitchen to make food for Scarlett.

Alice winced, "Sorry." She unclipped the leash before rushing around the room, cleaning up the mess.

Jasper sighed, glad the stress from the room was gone. "She's getting pretty tired, Emmett. You could take her to her room."

Emmett gently picked Scarlett off his shoulders, holding her in his arms. "Nah, she can stay with us. That way we're there if she needs something."

Rosalie nodded softly, "Exactly." She ran upstairs, ahead of her husband.

Emmett smirked as Edward was looking at the floor, wondering how to fix them. He then carried Scarlett upstairs and to his room. He sat Scarlett down on the king-sized bed, petting her head gently. "Much better, huh, Scar?"

Rose laughed as she took the harness off the poor girl. "Scar? She's much prettier than a Scar."

Aideen was internally pouting at Emmett, not liking the nickname he chose. That was until Rose complimented her. Aideen happily began purring, rubbing her head against Rose's hands. She felt so happy that she wanted to dance around.

"Whatever you just did made Scarlett immensely happy, Rose. She also hates that nickname, Emmett."

Emmett huffed at Jasper as he laid on the bed beside her. "Well then, Scar is out. Red is boring, ginger is not a good choice."

Aideen was glad he didn't go with ginger, she found it annoying when people called her a ginger. She then took a chance, curling up against him. She watched as Rose sat down beside them, playing with Emmett's hair casually.

Emmett then grinned at the two ladies, "I got it! Lettie!"

Aideen decided that was alright, if she had to pick between usual nicknames for Scarlett. She really missed her real name though. She leaned up and licked Emmett's cheek before placing her head on her paws, yawning.

Rose smiled down at Lettie, "Get some sleep, girl. Esme's preparing dinner for you now."

Emmett rubbed Lettie's head, pressing a blanket between him and her to keep her from getting too cold. "Have a good nap!"

Aideen watched them both until she felt herself falling asleep, feeling happy again for once. She ended up dreaming about cuddling with her mates, only as a human.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear: **Mickkila, Marlastiano, Musicluver246, GawkyTC, Wolviegurl, FieryRedSunrise, Emagirl20041, Katlolhogg, MaiarofThedas, TheLunaGoddess** and **guest** , thank you all so much for the reviews! I love getting those emails after I update. _

* * *

_I'm not giving up on this story, don't worry. It's just hard to fill in gaps when you have no set plot ideas. Thankfully a very dear friend of mine helped me come up with a plot line for this little time gap. I owe her my life._

 _I'm so thrilled that all of you guys seem to love this story and Ada. It means a lot to me! I hope to continue to impress with the chapters._

* * *

Aideen opened her eyes when someone put down her regular platter of steaks. She looked up to see Carlisle setting a bowl of water down as well. She tilted her head, confused. Carlisle was usually gone during the day, at his job at the hospital. Esme was the one usually bringing her food.

Aideen began tearing into one of the steaks, her ears back against her head. Her mates and the rest of the Cullens were at school, which she still found very weird. She was twenty-three years old and her mates were passing off as teenagers. That was all kinds of wrong, not to mention illegal in a human's view.

Carlisle noticed Scarlett looking sad, reaching down and petting her. "You miss the others, huh?"

Aideen finished her first steak, leaning into his touch as he got a good spot to scratch. She did miss them, it was boring in this big house as a mountain lion. She couldn't do anything human, not to mention her paw still hurt if she walked on it a lot.

Carlisle nodded his head as he continued petting her, "After you're done, I'll take you up to my office, so you can have company. I'm doing some readings today. Esme is out shopping while the kids are at school."

Aideen happily began tearing into the rest of her steaks at that. She really liked the patriarch of the Cullen family. He was nothing like the stereotypical vampire. He was sweet, kind, loving and very gentle. He even spent most of his vampire life as a doctor, helping and taking care of humans. It took a lot of control, compassion and heart to work as a doctor for a vampire.

Her parents would have had a field day with all the information she's learning about her vegetarian vampires. It's just so strange and unusual compared to the evil vampires they usually fought. They would have liked them though, she was sure of it, if they were still alive.

Aideen jumped a little when Carlisle picked her up. He was being very careful with her, her injured paw laying over his arm safely. She felt a little queasy when Carlisle flashed to his office, it fading not long after. She was used to transportation spells, it wasn't that different of a feeling. Carlisle then sat down on a large dog bed, beside his desk.

There was a huge bookshelf that spanned an entire wall. It was full of medical journals as well as medical knick-knacks. His desk was catty cornered against the opposite corner. It was very organized, with a stack of books waiting on him. The other wall had windows looking out into the forest around them, as well as a shelf containing medical supplies.

Carlisle sat at his desk, pulling a book off the top about advances in fractures and their treatments. "One thing that's good about being a doctor, the field is always changing. It doesn't make me feel so old as I am." He smiled down at Scarlett, "Maybe this will help your paw heal faster."

Aideen would love that, really. She laid her head down, looking out the window as Carlisle read. She watched the snow falling, letting out a small huff. She missed her family home in Ireland, especially when it snowed. Her parents would have the fireplace burning bright, making the living room warm and cozy. Her dad always made home-made hot chocolate. He always said he never used magic to make it better, but his ladies knew the truth. The three of them would watch movies together, curled up on the couch.

Aideen shoved those thoughts aside, not wanting to dwell on her parents' deaths. She instead looked up Carlisle. He was quietly reading the same book but was almost done with it now. He was a very fast reader, but she expected that from a vampire. Aideen huffed softly as she curled up more. She closed her eyes, planning on napping to pass the time.

{X}

Carlisle looked down when he heard Scarlett's heart rate slow down. He smiled softly when he saw she was asleep. He was glad that Scarlett seemed to be getting along with everyone in the family. She was nothing like what he expected. He was sure they'd have to keep her in a room, locked up to keep her calm and safe. He expected that she would constantly try to hurt them and run away, but she didn't. She hissed at them when she was mad or in pain, sure. But Scarlett had never intentionally tried to attack anyone.

Scarlett was also helping the two youngest children cope with their new situation. They had recently gotten a second soulmate tattoo, which was almost unheard of. Scarlett had taken an intense liking to the couple, as did Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle would come upon Scarlett curled up on their laps or by them. She would try to follow them, as much as her injured paw would allow. She really helped take the children's minds off their problems.

Not to mention, Esme absolutely adored Scarlett. When his wife was happy, he and the entire family was happy. Happy wives equaled happy lives.

Carlisle was on the third book by the time Scarlett woke up. He smiled down at her when she yawned, sitting up on her haunches. "Have a nice nap?" He laughed when Scarlett seemed to bob her head in response. He reached down and pet her, hearing her purr in response. He sat up straight in his chair, turning to face the window and placing the book in his lap. He continued reading while petting Scarlett.

That was until Scarlett placed her head on his knee. He watched as she began looking at the book, her eyes moving from word to word. He tilted his head, wondering why she would be doing that. Were the words just visually appealing to her? Or was she actually… reading? Carlisle followed her eyes until she finished with the page. She looked up at him, growling a little in the back of her throat.

Carlisle flipped the page and watched as her eyes moved to the words on the next page. She was moving from word to word, and not just skimming with vague interest. She seemed to be reading, but that was impossible. No animal knew how to read! He needed to further test this before he got really excited though. He covered the page she was reading with his hand, wondering what she would do. Would she lose interest, try to read around his hand or get angry? He was surprised when Scarlett nudged at his hand with her nose, moving it out of the way because he let her. She then went back to the word she was on, reading.

Carlisle's eyes were comically wide by now, amazed by Scarlett! She really was reading! He finished the book with her before deciding to take a break. He was also curious if Scarlett would read again or if it was a fluke. He needed re-create the experiment. He sat the book down, getting up as he looked down at her. "I'm going to go hunting. I'll be back soon." He saw her lay down, watching him lazily. He hummed at that, shutting the door behind him so she couldn't wander downstairs on her own. He then ran to the woods, hunting for himself and for a snack for Scarlett.

{X}

Aideen shouldn't have done that, now Carlisle had to guess something was off about her. Honestly, though, she was in too deep. She hadn't been acting like a real animal ever since she arrived. They all suspected something, she was sure. She was also tired of having to act like an animal or trying and failing to. As soon as her paw was better, she was revealing herself to everyone.

Aideen got bored of waiting on Carlisle and she couldn't sleep anymore. She decided to entertain herself by snooping through his office. She jumped up to look on the desk, looking around. She saw a photo frame of him and Esme. They were holding each other sweetly, smiling at the camera. There was another frame holding a picture of the children all together. Aideen felt her heart swell at the sight. They really did love each other.

Aideen jumped down, moving to the wall of books. She looked over the titles, surprised at the variety. An entire book case was dedicated to medical books, but the other two were varied. There were quite a few history books, a lot of classic literature. She was surprised at the modern books, cookbooks, fiction and religious books. She was just looking at a very old bible when she heard the door open.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow when he saw Scarlett sitting by his bookshelf, now turned to face him. Her tail was moving around lazily, her ears perked forward. He then laid a silver tray on the ground, a cover on top of it. "Scarlett, I have a test for you."

Aideen frowned as she moved over to the tray, sitting and looking up at him. What kind of test? Was this going to make her feel like an idiot?

Carlisle disappeared for a few seconds, reappearing with a dry-erase board. He kept it facing him while he wrote on it, speaking as he did. "I want you to tell me what animal is on that tray. Point to the right animal." He turned the board around, having written the names of a few animals. He had cow, deer, rabbit and squirrel. With this he was testing if Scarlett understood what he was saying, as well as if she could read.

Aideen wanted to laugh at how excited but calculating Carlisle seemed. He was really into his scientific side now. She turned her head when Carlisle lifted the platter top, wanting to grimace at the sight of a freshly skinned rabbit. Against her wishes, it did smell really good. Aideen moved forward and bumped her nose against the word rabbit. She sat back down, watching as Carlisle reacted.

Carlisle gasped, looking down at the cougar in front of him. "You… You can understand me and read?"

Scarlett let out a sound that was closest to a human's laugh, laying down as she watched him. He looked like he'd seen a demon coming after him.

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair, sliding the tray to Scarlett so she could have her treat. He watched her tear into it, his mind a whirlwind. Something very, very strange was going on. Scarlett couldn't just be an animal. There was no way. He's been alive too long, seen too many things to ever think about this.

Seen too many things… wait a minute! The wolves of the reservation!

Carlisle kneeled in front of Scarlett, looking into her eyes. He watched as she stopped eating, looking into his own eyes. He saw more in her eyes than a normal animal. If Scarlett was a shapeshifter, then it would really explain so much about her. He couldn't confirm it unless Scarlett shifted into a human. He didn't want to push her or make her uncomfortable.

Scarlett, or whatever her real name was, would have shifted and tried to escape if she could. Maybe she had to be in this form for a reason, possibly to do with her broken limb. It would have been an arm as a human. Whenever she was ready to shift, he would be there for her. He was an immortal and could wait. He also wouldn't mention this to anyone and would do his best to keep it from Edward, for now. Though, if he was noticing these things then surely the others would as well.

"Scarlett… When you're ready, I'll be here for you. Now, let's take some more x-rays of your paw to check on your progress, shall we?"

{X}

Carlisle paused from reading his last medical book when he heard the vehicles begin to come back, meaning the children were home from school. He looked across the room at his wife. She was on the couch, her feet tucked underneath her. Her hair was in a bun, brushing Scarlett's fur. Scarlett was dozing in her lap while Esme brushed her, not moving an inch.

Carlisle smiled, knowing his hearing would be better than hers, she would be moving if she knew her favorite couple was home. He waited patiently, watching as Scarlett finally began to hear them. Her ears perked up, lifting her head up. She looked towards the front of the house, her tail whipping back and forth. She then nuzzled Esme before trying to get down, a whine coming from her.

Esme giggled, gently helping Scarlett to the floor. "Easy, honey, you'll hurt yourself." Her new brace on her paw helped with pain but made her clumsy. "They'll be here in a second."

Rosalie was the first to appear, kneeling on the floor by Scarlett. "Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" She laughed as Scarlett placed her paws on her shoulders, nuzzling her and licking her face. "Missed me, huh?"

Carlisle smiled as the children all began to gather in the room. "She napped a lot and stayed with me in my office. Her x-rays are good, but she's been limping from moving around so much. I put a brace on her paw to help with that."

Aideen was in Rose's lap one minute, getting scratches. Then she was in Emmett's arms, having her injured paw lifted and examined by her mate. He was frowning softly, which made her unhappy. She leaned her head up and licked his cheek, purring. She wanted him to be happy! She was fine, she's dealt with much worse pain in her life. A broken paw was nothing.

Emmett laughed as Scarlett continued licking his face and purring in his arms. "Alright, alright. You're okay." He sighed as he flopped on the floor beside Rosalie. He pet Scarlett with his wife as the cougar laid down in both of their laps. "School was so annoying today."

Esme looked to Jasper who was chuckling, "What happened?" She noticed Rosalie looked especially upset at that.

Edward spoke up as he went to his piano, playing it to relieve the stress of human school. "It was gym day and all the girls were flirting with Emmett."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "They already suspect I'm with Emmett, I don't know why they're trying to flirt with him."

Aideen sat up at that, looking up at her mates. She growled lowly in the back of her throat. Those awful teenage girls, trying to ruin a relationship just to get in Emmett's pants? Sure, he was sexy as hell but that's a horrible thing to do! She had half a mind to bloody go down to that school herself. Maybe she would give them nightmares about ruining relationships, to get payback! She was not going to stand for those women messing with her mates' marriage!

Carlisle was surprised at how angry Scarlett got at that, further proving she understood what everyone said. Edward looked at him shocked, meaning he didn't do a good job at hiding his thoughts from his son.

Jasper was twitching a little, feeling the anger radiating from Scarlett. He held Alice's hand, trying to calm the cougar down. "Scarlett, it's okay, sugar."

Emmett looked at Rose, both shocked at how quickly Scarlett got angry. She wasn't visibly mad at any of them and was nuzzling against both of them. Emmett gently turned Scarlett's head to face him, "Calm down, Lettie. We're fine, we don't let them bother us for too long."

Rose nodded as she kissed Scarlett's head. "We're fine. Calm down, sweetheart."

Aideen felt her heart skip a beat as Rosalie kissed her face. Given, it wasn't her human face, but she would take it. She relaxed and curled up in their laps again, feeling giddy.

Maybe those humans wouldn't receive magically induced nightmares… Just one. Yeah, just one.

{X}

Carlisle watched as Scarlett sat beside Jasper on the couch, watching him do his homework. She was watching him write the answers down, moving her eyes with the words. He hummed as he looked at Edward who was still playing the piano. He looked back at him, having a mental conversation with him.

 _Do not tell your siblings about this. I might be wrong. We exist, so it's not an outrageous stretch for an animal to be this smart._

Edward sighed but nodded his head, changing the song to a softer kind.

 _Wouldn't you have figured this out by now? Can't you read her mind?_

Edward frowned as he shook his head, clenching his other fist. No, he couldn't read Scarlett's mind. It confused and infuriated him. He hadn't been shut out of anyone's mind, ever. It was unsettling, and he was afraid Scarlett could be hiding something dangerous.

Carlisle frowned as he looked back at Scarlett, watching as he nudged Jasper when he sighed at his homework. He smiled when Jasper pet Scarlett, making her purr at the eldest child. No matter what was going on with Scarlett, he trusted her. She seemed to truly care for all of them. That was good enough for him. They'd deal with her secrets when she trusted them with them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brookeworm3, Marlastiano, Wolviegurl, Mickkila, GawktyTC, Ajahane, KelseyMikaelson, Mae** and **Guest** : Thank you guys so much for reviewing!_

* * *

 _This chapter is a little short, as will the next couple. They're character-centric chapters on the Cullens slowly realizing something is up with Scarlett. Rose and Emmett will be last, as they as her mates. After that there will be a big reveal!_

* * *

Emmett and Rose had been gone for three days on a little vacation of their own. Aideen had missed them the whole time, more than she would like to admit. It wasn't the same without her mates there and she was constantly worried about them. Sure, they were immortal vampires but that didn't stop her from worrying.

This lead to her moping about the Cullen home, which didn't escape the emotionally inclined son. Jasper wasn't worried about Scarlett's negative emotions the first day after the couple left. He knew Scarlett was attached to them the most. However, after three days he began to get a little worried. She was eating less and wasn't overly excited to greet anyone anymore. She just slept a lot. He was curious about this as well. He had felt the emotions of a dog missing their owner, but it wasn't the same. Scarlett really missed them and felt empty with them gone. No animal felt like that, and especially not a wild animal.

Jasper decided to take care of Scarlett himself. Carlisle had been busy at work, Esme had tried but Scarlett had just dozed while Esme loved on her. Alice had groomed, loved on and brought home all kinds of animal meat for Scarlett. She perked up a little bit at the attention, but it never lasted. Scarlett didn't hate Edward but didn't have a bond with him. That left it up to him to try and help bring Scarlett out of this funk she was in.

Jasper walked out of his room, heading to Scarlett's room. The light was off, but two lamps were on, leaving a soft glow in the room. Scarlett was laying on the bed, asleep. The bed was messy from her unable to sleep well, moving about to get comfy. Jasper sat on the bed, reaching out and petting her. He smiled when she woke up, looking up at him. "Hey sweetheart. How about we go for a little walk?" Her paw had been getting stronger recently, which everyone was glad about, if not a little sad that she might be leaving them after she was healed.

Aideen picked her head up at that, she hadn't been outside much since she got there. She would love to get some fresh air and be outside again. She nodded her head quickly, her tail moving about behind her from excitement.

Jasper laughed softly, nodding his head. "Alright." He picked her up, carrying her downstairs. He nodded at Edward who was playing the piano. He smiled when Scarlett seemed to get even more excited when he passed through the backdoor. "Here we go." He walked down the steps, gently setting her down. He sat down on the steps, watching her.

Aideen tested her paw, able to walk a little bit without too much pain. She walked around, stretching her limbs while enjoying the brisk breeze. She loved the way her muscles seemed to relax from moving again, though it was her own fault. She then turned to see Jasper watching her silently. She moved to his side, sitting in front of him. She tilted her head, wondering what was going on with him.

Jasper reached out, petting her gently. "Emmett and Rose are coming home tomorrow, Lettie." He smiled when Scarlett perked up at all three names. He scratched behind her ears, "They asked about you as well. I told them you were feeling better but missed them." He laughed again when Scarlett nuzzled his hand, licking it before affectionally nibbling on his hand. "I'm glad you're feeling better? Are you ready for a walk now?"

Aideen jumped up, placing her paws on Jasper's shoulders. She purred loudly, rubbing her face against his. She really liked Jasper, he cared enough to try and cheer her up. All of them had, except Edward, but his way worked the best.

Jasper chuckled, gently pushing her down. "Alright, alright." He got up, walking with her into the woods around the house. He watched as she walked beside him, looking everything over but didn't seem to want to run away. Her paw wasn't all the way healed but she could have made it on her own. Any wild animal would have run at this chance, wanting to be on their own again. Scarlett wasn't even straying from his side.

Jasper paused when he saw a deer in the distance, watching Scarlett. She was staring at it, shifting uneasily beside him. He hadn't fed her that day and no one else had, so she had to be hungry. She was able to take it down but didn't even sniff at the air or stalk it. She instead rubbed up against him, turning back and heading to the house.

Jasper hummed as he slowly began following the mountain lion, his suspicion just building and building. Carlisle and Edward had been acting strangely for a while now, after Carlisle watched Scarlett by himself one day. Edward wouldn't tell anyone anything, neither would Carlisle. His wife was a little frustrated that she wasn't in the loop, and her visions didn't give away any information. She hadn't even gotten anymore visions about Aideen, whoever she was. Emmett and Rose hadn't forgotten about their mate, but they haven't run into anyone with the name. They were understandably frustrated about that.

Scarlett was sitting by the door, waiting on Jasper when he walked up the steps. He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling softly. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." He pet her head, holding the door open for her. He shut it back behind him, heading to the kitchen with Scarlett on his heels. He opened the refrigerator, pulling out a plate of steaks for Scarlett. He placed four of them on her tray, setting it on the ground. He then got her water bowl, filling it for her.

Jasper leaned against the island as he watched Scarlett wolf down the four steaks, humming curiously. She happily ate the meat they gave her but wouldn't hunt any on her own. He never knew of a mountain lion, or any predator, that acted like that. Something was up with Scarlett, he just didn't know what.

{X}

Jasper leaned against the archway in the living room, waiting. He could hear Emmett and Rose entering the house and so could Scarlett. Her ears were perked up and she was rising to her feet, her tail whipping around.

Rose was the first to appear in the living room, a big smile forming on her lips when she saw Scarlett. Scarlett ran to her, jumping up and placing her paws on her shoulders. She began licking her and nuzzling her, purring loudly. "Hi, Lettie." Rose scratched her fur, trying to calm the animal down. "I missed you too."

Emmett came in next, setting down the bags on the couch. He then laughed when Scarlett launched herself into his arms. He held her easily, chuckling when she began nuzzling and licking him neck. "Easy, girl, your paw is still healing." He then pet her with his wife, grinning down at the mountain lion. "Good to know you missed us too."

Jasper looked down at his wife, seeing her watching Scarlett curiously. He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand. Alice smiled up at him, tugging him outside to go hunt and talk privately.

{X}

Aideen watched as everyone, but Jasper left for school, which was strange. Jasper never missed, unless it was sunny outside. If was cloudy and would be cloudy all day, which meant Jasper had no reason to stay. She sat up from her bed, tilting her head as Esme came up to Jasper.

"Do you want to head up to our cousins in Denali?"

Jasper sighed, shaking his head. Even from where she was, Aideen could see his eyes were dark now, almost black. "No. I just want to stay away from that school for a day. Give myself a break."

Esme nodded, rubbing his back as she hugged him. "Alright honey. I'm taking lunch to Carlisle and the nurses he works with. I'll have him write a doctor's note for you." She turned to Scarlett and smiled softly. "I'll be back in a while, sweetheart."

Jasper nodded as Esme left, leaving him with Scarlett. He sighed as he rubbed his neck, glancing at Scarlett. "I'm going to go hunting, I'll be back in a bit, sugar." He then flashed out of the room, disappearing.

Aideen laid down again, feeling bad for the vampire. That made her freak out, but Jasper was a sweetheart. He was one of the nicest men she had ever met, human, vampire or any other species wise. He must be having a problem being around so many humans at the high school. At least he was responsible enough to keep his distance and go hunting.

Aideen waited quietly for Jasper to come back, worried about him. When he did she got up, whining softly.

Jasper turned to her, his eyes a bright golden color again. He smiled at her, sitting on the couch. "I'm alright, Scarlett." He patted the couch next to him for her. When Scarlett got up he let her lay down in his lap. He pet her as he looked down at her. "It's rough being around humans sometimes, but I'm handling it. Alice and everyone else helps me a lot."

Aideen nuzzled his hand, purring softly. She was glad he was handling it, he seemed too tormented by his past to suffer any more pain in his life. She knew the type, trying to hide it behind a strong front. It was a lot like her own posture as a human.

Jasper continued petting her, smiling sadly down at her. "Thank you, Scarlett." He picked up a book, beginning to read while he pet the cougar. "You're cheered me up, instead of me cheering you up." He laughed when Scarlett let out a laugh-like sound, only slightly flinching at how loud she was.

{X}

Jasper was in the middle of playing a game of chess against Edward. He never usually won but it was fun to try, even after all these years. Edward claimed to not use his ability to win, but everyone knew different. Jasper rolled his eyes at the smirk Edward gave him. Whatever.

Jasper turned when he heard a thump. Scarlett jumped down from Rose's lap, heading towards him. She placed her paws in his lap, using him for leverage to see the board. She looked it all over, looking up to Edward.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Scarlett, wondering what she was doing. She was giving herself away to everyone if she did this, which he didn't understand. That was if Carlisle's theory was correct.

Jasper watched as Edward moved one of his pieces, Scarlett following every movement. She then looked up at him. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to help me beat him for once?" He laughed when she began purring.

Emmett snickered from across the room, playing a game on the T.V. "You need all the help you can get against him."

Jasper just sighed, getting ready to move his piece. That was until Scarlett growled at him, shaking her head. Jasper moved the piece back, looking confused when she stopped growling. He looked up at Edward, seeing him watching her carefully. Rose, Emmett and Carlisle were watching them curiously as well.

Jasper moved his hand to place the piece in another spot, chuckling when she growled lowly again. Scarlett didn't stop growling until Jasper placed it in the spot she wanted him to. She began purring as Edward cursed under his breathe.

Scarlett had led Jasper to making a strategic move against him. It ruined his plan for the game, which she knew judging by the way she was watching him. He grumbled at the mountain lion, examining the board. He planned out potential moved they could make, thinking about which ways to combat them. He then picked up one of his pieces, moving it decisively.

Aideen moved closer, nudging the right piece with her nose. She then looked up at Jasper. She sat back when he picked up it, placing it in a spot that ruined more plans for Edward. She purred loudly while Edward groaned.

Emmett laughed as he turned to face them now, "Feeling frustrated because someone has an unfair advantage?"

Edward grumbled more, "Oh, shut it." He continued examining the board, realizing he only had a few different moves to play now or Jasper would win.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice came to stand around Jasper and Scarlett. Carlisle stood behind Edward with Esme, watching the game curiously now.

Aideen leaned more on Jasper's lap, looking the board over. She could see a couple of moves Jasper could take, but there was one that would be the best to ruin Edward's game. If he made that move, any move Edward made after wouldn't matter. Jasper would win no matter what. She nudged at the right piece, grumbling at Jasper.

Jasper picked the piece up, looking at the board. He thought of where she would want it placed, realizing what it was. He laughed loudly as he placed the piece down, meeting Edward's angry gaze. "Zugzwang."

Edward got up, shaking his head quickly. "I can't believe this… I got beat."

Aideen was internally laughing her ass off. She jumped off Jasper's lap, letting out a screech-like laugh towards Edward.

Edward turned to her, narrowing his eyes. He could tell the others what Carlisle thought. Hell, he could take her to the reservation and have them deal with her. She was most likely a shapeshifter like them.

Emmett picked Scarlett up, frowning at his brother. "Dude, chill. Just because you lost a game doesn't mean you get to act like a child."

Jasper stood up as well, "You cheat all the time, you know."

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Calm down, all of you. Edward, go for a hunt." He looked into Scarlett's eyes, seeing he looked a little scared. "How about you take Scarlett upstairs, so she can get some rest, Emmett?"

Emmett nodded, smiling at his wife as she joined him as they climbed the stairs with Scarlett in his arms. "Sure thing."

Jasper turned to Carlisle, Alice looking up at the ceiling towards Rose and Em's room. She frowned softly, "That was very strange."

Jasper sighed, "Coming from us, that's ironic."

Carlisle kissed Esme's hand before she left to get something for Scarlett to eat. "I'm sure you've noticed strange things about Scarlett before this, but I want to wait before we do anything. She's still hurt and has been nothing but gentle around us. When she trusts us, she'll reveal her secret."

Alice rubbed her temples, "I just can't believe I haven't gotten a vision about her yet."

Jasper rubbed her shoulders, moving behind her. "You'll get one I'm sure when she makes a decision to reveal her secret." He looked up at the ceiling, wondering how the two closest to Scarlett were handling this. He could feel that they weren't afraid or wary. They were confused, intrigued but still cared for Scarlett.

Scarlett was beginning to relax, after hearing what Carlisle said. She had been afraid, nervous but he could still feel the affection and love coming from her.

Scarlett really was confusing the hell out of him. He rubbed at the back of his head, nodding at Carlisle. "That sounds good. I liked her anyways but today made me love her. She helped me manage to beat Edward in a game of chess."

Carlisle chuckled at that, "Yes, that is quite something."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brookeworm3, Ajahane, Marlastiano, Storm, Vacancy24, SuBeskreus, Wolviegurl, Life So Anime, AceSparkey** and all the other readers, thank you guys for all the love and support for this story! It makes my day every time I get a review on this story._

 _This is Alice's chapter. Up next is Esme and then Edward. Emmett and Rosalie will be last, the chapter after theirs will be the big reveal chapter!_

* * *

Alice giggled to herself as she stopped in the pet store, picking up items and getting visions about whether Scarlett would like the toys or not. She already had a basket full of different toys for her, but she liked spoiling her family. Alice then laughed when she picked up a laser toy. Emmett had used the last one so much that he accidentally broke it one day. He often overestimated his strength like that.

Jasper came up behind her, kissing the back of her head. "She's going to have a ball when we get home."

Alice smiled up at her husband, "I know." She tapped her temple, her eyes twinkling knowingly. She then sighed, deflating a little. "That's the only thing I can see from her though. How she reacts to something in the short term. I don't like not being able to see."

Jasper rubbed her arms, kissing her head. "I'm sure it won't be forever, Darlin. She's still afraid to reveal herself. Just give her time." He then nuzzled her softly, "Live like the rest of us inferior vampires, hm?"

Alice giggled as she skipped to the checkout lanes, "Inferior, huh?"

Jasper smirked as he followed her, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Always, in comparison to the magnificent and gorgeous woman I'm married to."

Alice giggled again, giving him a look because she couldn't kiss him because there was a boy from school in the store. "Later, major."

"Yes, ma'am."

{X}

Alice walked into the house, smiling when she heard Esme feeding Scarlett in the kitchen. She ran to the doorway, holding the bags of toys in her hands. "There you are, Lettie."

Esme smiled at Alice, "Carlisle said her paw is fully healed now but still a little weak. I'm so happy for her. She's been in a good mood all day as well."

Alice hummed as she moved to the island, setting the toys on the counter. "That's great, mom." She then looked down at Scarlett who was watching her curiously, tracking her every move. Alice grinned deviously as she slowly picked up the laser pointer.

Esme laughed as she saw Scarlett jump, planting her front paws on the ground while her back end up was up and shaking. Her eyes were dilated, and she was tracking Alice like a predator. "Oh no. Emmett is going to be so mad he missed this."

Alice giggled as she turned the toy on, aiming the spot to the right of Scarlett's paws. "Oh, I know. I bought him his own to make up for it. He forgives me when he spends half an hour making Scarlett chase him around the house." She then giggled when she moved the dot to the wall, Scarlett jumping up and slamming her paws on the dot. She growled when she didn't catch it, racing after it when she saw it again.

Alice jumped on the counter, swinging her legs while she continued making Scarlett chase the dot around the room. Esme was standing out of the way, giggling every so often while she prepped some meals for the cougar. Jasper laughed at them when he came back from hunting with Carlisle and Edward, shaking his head at his wife. He then went upstairs, dodging Scarlett when Alice aimed the laser at his feet playfully.

Esme smiled at Carlisle when he kissed her cheek, leaning into him. "I'm surprised she still has energy to play."

Carlisle nodded as he watched Scarlett pounce on the red dot, "It's good to see. She's putting weight on her paw and isn't limping."

Alice smiled at Carlisle, a knowing look in her eyes. "She'll be fully healed in four more weeks."

Esme turned when she hears Emmett's Jeep pull up. She waited three seconds before Emmett appeared in the room. She laughed when he groaned loudly, gesturing to the girls. "Aw, come on! You bought her one without telling me?"

Alice tossed him his own laser pen, winking at him. "I got you one too, Emmett." She then patted Scarlett's head before heading upstairs.

Emmett laughed as Scarlett jumped into his arms, licking his face all over and purring. "Thanks, Alice!"

"You're welcome. Extra batteries are in the second drawer to the left."

{X}

Alice was lounging in her husband's lap while they both read. Alice had a new fashion magazine in her hands while Jasper had a philosophy book in his. He was absent-mindedly playing with her hair while he read. Alice would mention a new look she wanted to come up with her own fashion line, Jasper adding his input sometimes. It was a normal night for them, relaxing in their room together and away from the others. Jasper enjoyed the peace and quiet, while Alice enjoyed spending alone time with her husband.

That was until Alice felt her vision turning to black, the familiar numb feeling taking over her. She was getting another vision. It only lasted a few seconds, but it made Alice feel a mix of emotions. She was happy because she got a vision of Scarlett, finally. However, Scarlett was going to have some kind of break down soon. Alice could tell how scared she seemed in her vision, her eyes looking more distant than she's ever seen.

Jasper looked down at her, frowning softly. "What's wrong, Darlin?"

Alice looked up at him before she shot up, standing in front of him. "Something's about to scare Scarlett."

Jasper frowned as he felt a sudden surge of fear and pain being broadcasted from the room Scarlett was in. "It already is." He frowned when Alice was suddenly gone, hearing her running outside, as well as Scarlet's claws hitting the wood as she burst through the hallway. "Scarlett!"

{X}

Aideen groaned as she opened her eyes, her ears ringing still and her head aching. She slowly sat up, pressing one hand against her head. She grimaced as it was red when she pulled it back. The damn Wendigo knocked her against the cave wall, causing her to likely have a concussion until it healed.

"Deaglan!"

"Aislin!"

Aideen stumbled to her feet, hearing her parents calling to each other. They had to be in trouble, which was rare. Her mother was a witch and her father was a warlock familiar. They had been hunting supernatural monsters for years. She didn't remember the last time she heard this much fear in their voices. She patted herself down, glad she had her weapons still on her. She pulled out her gun, jogging through the tunnel. She could smell the damp, the dust, the blood and the decay in the tunnel which made her anxiety only climb. She began running when she heard a masculine cry followed by wet, squelching noises. "Ma, Da?!"

"Aideen, run!"

Aideen's heart skipped when she heard a loud snap, a thump and then more squelching noises. She didn't hear anything else as she ran faster, adrenaline pumping through her body. Instinctually, she knew what happened, but she didn't want to think about it.

Aideen stumbled over her feet when she came upon a little cavern, coming upon her nightmare made reality. She nearly gagged at the sight. The wendigo was tearing into her father's stomach, eating his insides. Her mother's neck was twisted at a horrible angle, slumped against the cavern wall not far from her father. The wendigo hadn't gotten to her yet, but he would when he was done with Deaglan's body.

Aideen was a pretty decent witch but wasn't as strong as her mother, nor some witches from her family line. Her strength was like her family's, dealing with shifting. She knew she couldn't kill the wendigo as a human with the guns she had on her. She wouldn't make it out of here alive if she didn't fight, though. She was too far from civilization and wendigos were too fast to outrun. Aideen gulped when the Wendigo turned to her, sensing she was there finally. He dropped her father, turning to her with blood covering its hideous face. It snarled at her before moving forward to attack her, again.

Aideen didn't have time to come up with a plan, the Wendigo appearing in front of her. Aideen cried out as the creature slashed at her, getting her thigh as she tried to dodge. The force knocked her down, causing her to land in something wet. She pulled her hands up, gasping when she saw her father's blood on her hands. She turned to the wendigo as it turned to her, her anger and horror overshadowing her fear, despair and pain. She wasn't that strong of a witch yet, but a wendigo's biggest weakness was fire, something she could do. "Burn in hell, you cannibal fucker!" She held out her hands, throwing two balls of fire at the creature. She didn't move as she watched the monster slowly turn to ash, half frozen and half satisfied by watching her parents' killer die by her hands.

{X}

Aideen let out a horrible screech as she woke up, confused and clumsy in her cougar body instead of a human one. She tripped off her bed, scrambling to her feet and scratching the floor with her nails. She looked around her, feeling trapped and she needed to get out, get some air and be free. She used her magic to open the door, glad no one was around to see it. She sprinted down the hallway, not seeing Alice sprint ahead of her to try and stop her. All she could focus on was the door leading outside, which was open.

She ignored Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme calling her nickname. She heard her mates calling her name and was temped to stop, for them, but she couldn't. She was on the edge of a breakdown. She couldn't relax trapped in a house full of vampires. She needed to be free. She ran down the stairs, lunging through the doorway.

However, a little pixie vampire was waiting on her. Alice had a quilt in her arms, wrapping it around the cougar and tugging her to the ground. She held her securely in her arms to where Scarlett couldn't hurt herself. "Shh, girl, you're okay. You're safe. I promise."

Aideen fought at first, but the embrace felt nice, especially after the nightmare she had. She whined before she let out a soft cry, her heart breaking inside her chest as she remembered everything. It had been five years since that horrible night, five years since her parents were killed and she was all alone. Five years of fighting and killing monsters, traveling the world and no longer having a home. Five years of pain.

"You're safe, here, Scarlett. I promise, Shh… We got you."

Aideen looked up to see Alice wasn't alone now. Alice was the one still holding her, but Jasper was behind her, slowly using his powers to calm her down. Rosalie and Emmett were petting her, their cold hands soothing her tense muscles. Esme, Carlisle and Edward were hovering in the background, looking worried for her.

Aideen would have been crying if she could. Instead she curled up closer to Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. She hadn't had this for five years. A group of people who cared for her. A family. There was no way in hell she was going to be leaving them now. Emmett and Rosalie were her mates and she loved their weird little vamp family. When she felt everyone was ready, she would reveal herself to them.

Emmett looked over at Alice, trying to ignore the painful tugging inside his chest from the pitiful sounds Scarlett had made. "How did you get out here so fast, with a blanket?"

Alice sighed unnecessarily as she loosened her grip on Scarlett, letting her curl up on the three of them. "I got my first real vision of her, I just wish it was of something positive."

Rosalie frowned at her sister before looking up at her 'twin'. "What was she feeling?"

Jasper glanced down at Lettie, seeing that her eyes were closed. He could tell she was still calm, as she could be. He looked at Emmett and Rosalie, able to feel how upset they were. They were more upset than Alice or Esme, which was significant. That only added to the ideas forming inside his head. "She was terrified when she woke up. She was panicking until Alice held her, and she only really calmed down when you two showed up."

Alice looked up, looking at the tattoos visible on the couple while they pet Scarlett. She also had a clear view of the strange markings on Scarlett's front paws.

Aideen Quirke, hm?

{X}

Aideen grumbled as she left Emmett's room as he was busy playing games and loudly getting ready for school. Rose was blow dying her hair, talking to Emmett as she did. It was too early for Aideen and she couldn't have coffee as an animal, sadly. That's why Aideen snuck out of the room, heading down the hallway. Jasper was usually quiet and calm, which meant she could sleep near him. He had a habit of using his powers on her, keeping her calm. She didn't think he did it with bad intentions, more like a gift to help her relax and sleep easily. Especially since the nightmare episode a few days ago. She refused to sleep alone for a few days. She either slept with or around her mates or the Whitlocks. She slept in Esme's lap sometimes when Esme stayed home while everyone was gone. If Carlisle had a day off, which was rare, she slept in his office while he read.

What Aideen found though, was Jasper reclining on a chaise in Alice's dramatically huge walk-in closet. He was reading another book while Alice was humming as she went through her clothes, picking out outfits for them both. Aideen felt her heart swell a little when she saw the huge dog bed in the middle of the room, right beside the chaise. She stood in the doorway though, watching Alice as she pulled out a pair of dark jeans for Jasper, a black button-down shirt already waiting in her other hand.

Jasper was out of his chair in a flash, kissing Alice on the cheek. "Thanks, Darlin." He winked at Scarlett, "I'll change in the room, so I don't scar the cougar's mind."

Aideen let out a bark-like laugh, moving out of the way for Jasper as he strolled past. She really didn't want to see Jasper undressed. She might like him, but that was more visual information than she needed or wanted.

Alice turned to Scarlett, winking at her. "I think she appreciates that, Jazz." She then began humming as she turned to her side of the room. "What to wear… It needs to match his jeans and black shirt… Rose said she and Emmett were wearing black as well today."

Aideen unknowingly bobbed her head. Emmett was in a tight, athletic, black shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. She was glad Edward didn't seem to be able to read her mind, because Emmett's and Rose's asses were amazing. Especially in the jeans they were wearing today. Rose was wearing a gray shirt with a black cardigan, which looking amazing on her. Hell, anything those two wore looked amazing. Really, Aideen was already falling for them, hard.

Alice held up a black dress with some leggings, turning to Scarlett. "How about a dress instead of jeans?"

Aideen looked at the dress and then to Alice, shaking her head. That dress made her seem shorter than normal. It was also different from what the family was wearing, assuming Edward was wearing jeans as well.

Alice raised an eyebrow at Lettie before looking down at the dress. She sighed, nodding her head. "You're right. Rose isn't wearing a dress." She put it back, moving back and rubbing her chin. "Long sleeve shirt? Cardigan like Rose? I could go with a top and a cute jacket…"

Aideen wore an outfit once that she thought would look really cute on Alice, though she was taller than the pixie. She moved over to the leggings Alice had, brushing her nose against them.

Alice tilted her head as she picked them up, "Are you helping me?"

Aideen gave a toothy grin at Alice, which probably looked menacing instead of cute. She then moved over to her skirts, finding a short, gray one that would work. She waited for Alice to grab it, noticing Jasper moving into the room curiously.

Alice giggled at the strange look Jasper gave them. "Scarlett is helping me pick out my outfit."

Jasper chuckled as he watched Scarlett move to a white tank top that hugged Alice's chest. "Well, she seems to have good taste."

Alice picked up the white shirt, then grabbing the black cardigan Scarlett nosed at. She then giggled loudly when she saw what the outfit was together. "This is adorable!" She laid the clothes on the chaise before hugging Scarlett's neck. "You do have really good taste! I'll bring you home some filet mignon after school!"

Jasper laughed as Alice flashed to the bathroom to change, grabbing a pair of black booties as she did. He patted Scarlett's head, smiling down at her. "We'll see you this evening. Don't have too much fun without us." He smirked when Scarlett seemed to roll her eyes. He then walked downstairs, getting another car since Emmett and Rose left already in her car.

Aideen walked downstairs for her breakfast, seeing Esme grinning at her with a knowing look in her eyes. "So, you know fashion. Do you know gardening as well?"

Aideen internally smiled as she ate her food, wishing she could just talk to Esme already. Oh, did she know about gardening. Her mother was one of the witches who loved working with physical spells. They always were growing herbs and keeping their garden flourishing.

{X}

Emmett leaned against Rose's red BMW convertible, looking Alice's outfit over critically. "No way."

Jasper smirked at him, leaning against Emmett's Jeep Wrangler he drove to school in. He would have preferred to take his Harley, but Alice didn't want her hair to be messed up. "I saw Scarlett doing it."

Alice twirled around, grinning at Rose. "It's adorable! I'm going to have Scarlett pick out more outfits for the family."

Emmett just shook his head, mumbling as he strolled towards the school's doors. "A mountain lion picked out your outfit…"

Alice smirked as she skipped past her brother, "She has better fashion sense than you do, Em'."

Rose snickered as she walked beside Emmett, looping her arm with his. "She's right."

Emmett groaned while Edward and Jasper laughed at him. "Harsh, girls."


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been a month and a half, I'm so sorry! It's hard to find inspiration for this little arc, I'm excited for getting to the big reveal. I finally got this chapter done, though! Esme is an absolute doll and I love her so much. Next chapter will be Edward's and then will be a big chapter for both Emmett and Rosalie. The chapter after that will be the big reveal! So three more chapters to go, everyone._

* * *

 _Thank you: **BrookeWorm3, Marlastiano, Mickkila, Ajahane, AishaDream, Wolviegurl,** , for reviewing! It means so much. I'm so glad everyone love the story so far. _

* * *

Esme laughed quietly to herself as she got Scarlett's food ready. She could hear Alice and Jasper talking about how the cougar picked out Alice's outfit. The rest of her kids had already left for school, kissing her cheek as they did. She smiled brightly when Jasper ran down the stairs, "Interesting morning?"

Jasper chuckled as he kissed her cheek, nodding as he looked down at the steaks she was plating for Scarlett. "Very. I can't wait until Emmett and Rosalie hear about this." He waved his hand as he headed to the garage, going to wait on his wife.

Esme raised her eyebrows when Alice walked down the stairs, "That is a really cute outfit, dear."

Alice giggled as she twirled at the bottom of the steps, skipping to her side. "I know! I'm pleasantly surprised." She then kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm getting Scarlett's dinner tonight mom, as a treat for her."

Esme smiled down at her, nodding her head. "She'll like that, dear. Have a lovely day."

Alice waved her fingers at her mother while heading outside, "You too, mom!"

Not long after Alice and Jasper left, Scarlett came down the steps. Esme grinned at the cougar with a knowing expression. "So, you know fashion. Do you know gardening as well?" She sat the tray down for her, watching as she began wolfing it down. "Well, since it's so nice out you can spend it outside with me. I'm going to be re-doing all the flower beds today." Esme wiped her hands on a towel before looking through some home and garden magazines for inspiration. That was until she felt Scarlett nosing at her leg. She looked down at her, smiling at the cougar. "Done already? You must have been hungry. We'll have a nice lunch then." She laughed softly when Scarlett nosed at her side, purring. "Come on sweetie." She walked outside, leaving the doors open since it was so nice out.

Esme smiled as she kneeled by the flower beds, watching as Scarlett wandered around the yard. Scarlett's tail was lazily moving around, her ears perked curiously as she investigated. She even bounded around a little, stretching her muscles. Esme hummed softly as she began ripping the weeds out of the dirt, not minding as her hands began to get dirty. She liked the feeling, making her feel a little more human than she really was.

Aideen wasn't paying too much attention to Esme until she heard her digging in the dirt. Aideen turned and tilted her head, watching the beautiful woman digging her nails in the dirt to pull out the weeds. She huffed softly, shaking her head. Esme shouldn't be digging in the dirt like that. She was a classy and beautiful woman, one who didn't need to be getting dirty. Aideen then lifted one of her paws, looking at her claws. She internally laughed before she pranced over to Esme.

Aideen shoved her nose under Esme's hand, moving Esme's hands away from the dirt. She then used her body weight and muscles to shove against Esme, silently telling her to move. The only reason Esme moved was because she let her. Esme did stand up, wiping her hands on her jeans though, looking at her curiously. Aideen purred at her before she began digging up the weeds for her, easily doing so with her huge paws and claws.

Esme was surprised, not saying anything for a few seconds as Scarlett began digging into the flower beds. She then smiled, giggling softly. "Thank you, Scarlett." She petted her on the way to the row of plants on the porch, going over what she wanted and where. She had white and pink lilies and pink hairy honeysuckle to plant. She had two versions of plants to hang up on the porch in hanging baskets: fuchsias and sweet alyssum. "Hmm… Choices, choices…" She turned to Scarlett, smiling when she saw that she was almost done, clumps of dirt and weeds behind her. "What do you think dear?"

Aideen looked up when she finished, jumping up the steps and onto the porch with ease. She then looked at the plants, smelling them as she did. The fuchsias were pink and purple, so they would look good with the pink lilies. But the white lilies would give a nice break, but she shouldn't use the sweet alyssum's in the backyard. They'd look good on the front porch, however. Aideen used her nose to push the sweet alyssums towards the door but left the other three alone. She then turned to Esme, sitting on her butt and purring at her.

Esme laughed loudly, her hand over her heart as she watched Scarlett tilt her head. "Thank you, Scarlett. You have good taste!" She leaned down, petting her and giggling when Scarlett rubbed into her hand, purring even louder. "You're such a sweet girl, I'm so happy you're with us." She got down and hugged the cougar, smiling when Scarlett laid her head on her shoulder. "I love you too."

Aideen felt her heart nearly overflowing with love for the woman, she reminded her of her own mother so much. Esme was an absolute doll, so sweet and kind. Aideen loved her, truly.

{X}

Aideen perked her head up when she heard Esme arrive, sitting up from her spot on the couch. She then jumped down when Esme entered the house, running to meet her. She had been soooo bored waiting on anyone to get back, especially when Esme left to go grocery shopping. She began purring loudly as she picked up some of the bags by the door with her mouth. She then trotted after Esme, her tail swishing back and forth.

Esme giggled as she watched Scarlett, shaking her head fondly. "I'm going to bake a bunch of cookies, brownies and cakes to take to the hospital tomorrow. He has a lot of children and younger kids hospitalized and I want to cheer them up. The cakes are going to be for the nurses and doctors."

Aideen would have hugged Esme if she could. This woman was a pure angel. She jumped up, placing her paws on the counter so she could watch Esme unbag everything. Esme had gotten a lot of stuff, but it sounded like she needed to make a lot. Aideen watched as Esme went ahead and pre-heated her two ovens to the right temperatures.

"Okay, let's go ahead and get the cakes in the oven, then we can work on the cookies and brownies." Esme put on a cute blue apron, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She then began getting everything together on the island, reading a recipe book. "Flour, baking powder, baking soda, cocoa powder, espresso powder…" Esme turned and began digging through the ingredients in her cupboard, looking for the baking soda and powder.

Aideen spotted the large bag of flour on the other side of the kitchen, an idea popping up in her head. She could help Esme bake as well! She could easily carry that bag of flour with her teeth in this form, she was a cougar after all. They used their team to shred flesh and snap bones. Aideen moved to the counter and jumped up, biting the top of the bag and dragging it off the counter. It swung in the air when Aideen used her teeth to keep it from dropping to the ground. Aideen grunted softly before she slowly moved to Esme's side, nudging her with her head.

Esme looked down and giggled again, taking the big bag from her. "Thank you, Scarlett!" She placed the bag on the counter, measuring out the dry ingredients. "If you'd like, you can fetch the vegetable oil. I'll get the eggs and milk."

The two of them continued happily helping each other, quickly putting four cakes into the first oven to bake. Esme then got out multiple trays for the cookies and brownies, starting with the brownie mix. She began mixing everything together, not paying much attention to Scarlett.

Aideen saw the bag of chocolate chips on the edge of the island, open and taunting her. Aideen hadn't had any sweets in months, not since before the wendigo attack. She really, really missed chocolate. Aideen snuck to that corner of the island, watching Esme out of the corner of her eye. The vampiress was humming again as she poured the batter into the pan. Aideen quickly snatched the bag of chips with her teeth, laying down to where Esme couldn't see her front half. She then began eating mouthfuls of the chocolate chips, doing her best to stay quiet as she loved the taste of the treats.

That was until Esme snatched the bag away from her, gasping loudly. "Scarlett! No!" She kneeled in front of her, looking into her eyes. "You can get very sick from those!"

Aideen huffed at her. She didn't care if she threw up, it was worth it. All she's had to eat has been meat. It was very, very good meat but still meat. She missed sweets and baked goods so much, she couldn't wait until she revealed herself to everyone.

Esme huffed back at the cougar, narrowing her eyes and giving her the classic 'mom' look. "Scarlett." She smirked when Scarlett whined, laying down and rubbing her paws over her eyes. "I forgive you, just no more chocolate for you, dear. I'll make you some more, safe, treats after this." She winked when Scarlett began purring at her. "Now, let's get back to this." She placed the pans of brownies into the oven, going back to make the cookie dough. "Hmm... I'm going to need more flour." She turned to Scarlett and smiled, "Can you bring the other bag here?"

Aideen's stomach made a gurgling noise, but she ignored it in favor of helping the mother vampiress. She grabbed the next bag with her teeth, turning to trot back to Esme. That was until the bag ripped from her teeth and the movement. The flour poured onto the floor, clouds puffing up and getting absolutely everywhere. Both females were frozen in shock, not moving until the cloud cleared. Esme's front half was covered in flour, her hair looking silver in the front. Aideen was no longer red, she was pure white. She looked like an albino cougar with all the flour on her. Aideen huffed when the flour was in her nose, sneezing loudly.

Esme looked around before letting out a small giggle. "Oh dear…" She looked down at Scarlett, shaking her head. "I should have been more careful with your teeth, it's alright Scarlett. I'll clean this up when I get these cookies in the oven." She picked up the remnants of the bag, carrying it to the counter. "I still have enough flour for them."

Aideen was laughing her ass of internally, watching the flour covered woman baking cookies in her white kitchen. Esme usually kept her home spotless, this was like a train wreck in comparison. She couldn't wait until the children got home and found out. She just knew Emmett would find it hilarious, wishing he was here. Rosalie would just sigh at all the flour in Esme's hair and her fur. Aideen laid down on the floor, resting her head on her paws as she watched Esme. She whined lowly, her ears going back as she thought about her mates. She really wanted to reveal herself to them soon. She was healed, her magic was fully restored, she trusted the Cullens with her life. The only thing holding Aideen back was her anxiety.

The way Emmett and Rose reacted to the second soulmate tattoo made her worry. They never talked about it much since then, what if they refused to accept her as their second soulmate? Refusing a bond like that broke souls and hearts, usually something no one recovered from. It would destroy her, she knew that. She had no one in the world. She had some lose 'friends' in the world but weren't really close with any of them. Her parents were murdered by the creatures she hunts. She was alone and now immortal because she found her mates, since they were immortal then she would be alone for eternity unless she was killed…

"Okay! Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll clean the kitchen. The girls will throw a fit if they see us like this."

Esme was bent down in front of her, now scratching behind her ears with a smile on her face. She had calm body language, a soft tone of voice and a brilliant smile. None of that mattered to Aideen because she did NOT want a bath. Her feline instincts were largely affecting her personality now since she's been stuck like this for months. Aideen tensed her entire body, whining loudly as she leaned away from the vampiress.

Esme frowned softly, "Honey, you're going to feel better with all this flour off you. I'll be gentle and quick, I promise."

Aideen growled lowly this time before letting out a loud shriek as Esme tried to pick her up. Aideen quickly scrambled out of her arms, bolting out of the kitchen. As she did, she tracked white pawprints over the hardwood floors, Esme doing the same with her shoes. Aideen did her best to outmaneuver Esme, knowing she was no match with speed. She jumped over all the furniture as she raced around the lower floor. She cheated by using her magic to create small barriers, keeping Esme from grabbing her.

Esme groaned, her frustration building slowly. "Come on, sweetheart! It's just a bath, it's not going to hurt you!"

"Mom, you know she doesn't like baths." Emmett walked into the archway before stopping, seeing the white pawprints all over the floors, even some on the walls. "What the hell?" He then frowned more when Esme didn't even yell at him for the language.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Edward all squeezed past him into the house. All five children gaped at the scene before them, especially when the two females bounded towards them. Scarlett was screaming loudly, still pure white. Esme's hair was down from her ponytail now, her hair looking wild with half white and messy from running around. Her front half was covered while everything else was clean. Esme was calling after the cougar, pleading and bribing her to sit still long enough for her to grab her. Nothing was working, until Scarlett saw Emmett.

Aideen saw her mates gaping at her, jumping right up into their arms and hissing at Esme. Emmett and Rosalie quickly caught their pet, trying to calm her down. Rosalie was shushing her and kissing her fur gently, not minding the flour on her lips (much). Emmett was shushing her, petting her gently. "Easy girl, easy."

Jasper raised both eyebrows at the scene, "What happened?"

Alice giggled, the scene much funnier in person than in the vision she shared with Edward on the way home. Edward just sighed, shaking his head as he went to get cleaning supplies. Alice skipped off to get a bath ready for the cougar, knowing Em and Rose would get her to bathe soon.

Esme groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Scarlett was helping me bake for the children and staff at the hospital." She turned to her children, letting out a tired laugh. "She was bringing the last bag of flour to me when it ripped. When I suggested a bath she went crazy, causing all of this."

Emmett laughed loudly, his laughter vibrating against Aideen's body which caused her to purr loudly. "That is hilarious, mom! She helped Alice pick out an outfit, helped you bake, what next?"

Esme grinned as she began heading to the stairs, going to her room to clean up. "She helped me with the gardening this morning as well." She called out to Edward as she passed him, "Thank you, dear."

Rose and Emmett looked at each other with bewildered expressions on their faces while Jasper just smirked, helping Edward clean up the mess.

{X}

Carlisle pulled his tie off as he walked into the house, glad to be home with his family after his long shift at the hospital. That was until he heard and smelled and heard someone vomiting. His children never ingested human food, so it had to be Scarlett. He rushed into the kitchen to see Scarlett throwing up as she was comforted by Emmett and Esme. Rosalie was getting the cleaning supplies, Alice telling everyone that she would be okay soon. Edward was waiting in the corner in case anyone needed anything, watching the sick animal with concern in his eyes.

Esme looked up at her husband, relief in her eyes. "She hasn't been feeling well for an hour or so, just laying here in the kitchen by her water bowl. I tried petting her and giving her a heating pad, but it didn't help."

Edward read Carlisle's mind about the possibilities, human food being one of the thoughts. "Mom… I bet it's the chocolate she ate."

Esme looked mortified when she realized it was mostly her fault. "She got the open bag when I wasn't looking. I thought she would be fine, she's much larger than a dog. She didn't eat that many…" Esme kissed Scarlett's head, frowning even more as she tried to comfort the mountain lion. "I'm so sorry, love. I should have been more careful."

Emmett smiled when Scarlett leaned up out of his touch, moving forward to lick Esme's cheek and curl up in her lap. "I don't think she holds it against you, mom."

Carlisle smiled softly, glad to see a smile on his wife's lips again. He then kneeled by Scarlett, brushing her fur. "Has she thrown up before this?"

Rosalie grimaced as she cleaned up the mess, gloves on her hands and not breathing at all to avoid the smell. "Just once. Esme didn't think it would affect her like it does dogs."

Carlisle nodded, watching as Scarlett shook slightly in Esme's lap. "Has she eaten or drank anything since the chocolate?"

Esme shook her head, looking up at Carlisle. "No. She hasn't felt like it."

Carlisle nodded, moving the water bowl and placemat to the counter. "That's good. She shouldn't eat or drink until tomorrow morning. It will give her stomach time to rest." He opened her mouth to look at her gums, sighing softly. "She's dehydrated." He smiled softly when she snapped her jaws shut, narrowing her eyes at him. "I know, dear. You're getting fluids though." He disappeared from the room, going to his office to get the supplies.

Aideen was not about to let Carlisle hook her up to fluids, using a needle on her. Especially not in a house full of vampires, some who had problems dealing with blood. She got to her feet, trying to get purchase on the floor to bolt again. That was until Emmett and Rosalie picked her up in their arms. Aideen struggled but their arms locked, meaning she was only hurting herself though they didn't want that. Aideen shrieked loudly before giving up, glaring at Edward who was snickering at her struggles. She roared at him, stretching out her right paw and slashing at him.

Esme sighed, shaking her head. "If she rips into you one day, it will be your fault. She's feeling bad, leave her alone, Edward." She raised her eyebrow at her son when Edward looked like he was going to argue with her. The other four children smirked at the sulking Edward, Esme giggling at how much of a child he was sometimes.

{X}

Aideen was curled up on her plush bed in Esme's study, napping in the sunlight filtering in through the floor length window. Esme had been looking for more homes to restore for their next big move, wanting a fresh project to work on. Aideen had fallen asleep to the sound of Esme hitting keys on the computer, writing details down and adjusting things on her desk. It was peaceful, especially since they were the only two in the house. The kids were at school and Carlisle at work, giving out all the treats Esme made.

Aideen woke up, stretching out before noticing Esme wasn't in the room anymore. The computer was still on, a lavish New York home listing on the screen. The chair was angled back against the wall, looking like she left the room for something. Aideen was about to get up and find her when the vampiress walked into the room.

Esme noticed Scarlett was awake and smiled brightly at her. "Did you have a nice nap, dear? You've been asleep for a while." She sat the plate she was holding on the desk, bending down to scratch behind Scarlett's ears. "I made these treats just for you. Everything is natural and safe for you, so we shouldn't have another episode like yesterday."

Aideen sat up on her haunches when Esme grabbed two of the pastries, holding them out for her. Aideen grabbed one with her teeth carefully, eating it when she pulled back. She chewed happily, purring loudly as the flavor burst across her tongue. It was chocolate, yogurt and honey. Aideen happily ate the other one before licking Esme's face repeatedly. She really loved this woman. She went out of her way to make treats for her mountain lion just because she got sick yesterday. Esme really was an angel.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter was a B***H to write, let me tell you. I love hating on Edward in my fics, if you don't know already. It's really hard starting a positive and calm relationship with him. I just wanted to keep hating on him, but this is a loving family fic for a while. Trouble for them doesn't truly start until Bella arrives._

 _Anyways! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I have lots of ideas for this story but getting to them is the hard part. I always see the beginning, middle and end but the in-between? My mind laughs at me when I attempt to write._ _I hope you do like this chapter though! I actually really like it, but I haven't edited it. I just finished writing and I'm just shoving it onto FF without editing, so it might be a little rough. I'll edit someday, maybe._

 ** _Next Chapter: Emmett & Rosalie _**

**_Next, Next Chapter: The reveal!_**

* * *

 _Thank you to: **Marlastiano, Brookeworm3, SuBeskreus, Natsumi456, Wolviegurl, Belladu67** and **AishaDream** for reviewing! It really means so much, thank you._

* * *

Aideen purred as Emmett sat on the edge of the bed, opening her eyes to look up at him. He was in a black hoodie, tight jeans and black vans. He was grinning at her, his backpack slung over one shoulder. "Hey, Lettie, I have to go to school. I'll see you this evening! At least it's Friday and we don't have to go back for days!" He winked at her, "You're feeling better, so we should go for a hike together!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at Emmett, sitting beside him so she could scratch behind Scarlett's ears. "You mean take her on a hunt with us? She's an animal, Emmett. I doubt she'd like seeing us drain animals like her."

Emmett shrugged, "We just won't kill any mountain lions. She's an apex predator herself. She can kill something for herself again."

Rose looked down at Scarlett then, sighing softly. "I just don't want her to run off."

Aideen wouldn't dare run away from them, especially not now. She purred as she rubbed up against Rose's hand, getting down and pawing at Rose's bag. They were going to be late if they kept talking about this. Especially with how much Emmett didn't want to go.

Rose laughed softly, picking her bag up. "I know, Scarlett, I know." She slipped her bag on as well, heading downstairs. "Come on, Emmett."

Emmett sighed dramatically, "Fine." He then winked at Scarlett. "See you."

Aideen jumped down from the bed, going to head downstairs. That was until she heard Emmett arguing with Esme.

"Oh, come on, mom! You're letting Eddie boy stay!"

"He rarely skips school. You have important tests to take today. He doesn't."

"I could care less about this stupid test on map skills. I've taken this test over ten times by now!"

"Emmett, stop arguing! It's supposed to be sunny most of next week, you can skip then."

Aideen was laughing internally as she went down the stairs, seeing Emmett sulking as he stomped outside, Rosalie snickering beside him. Edward was sitting at the piano, playing a simple tune as she looked outside. The sun was blocked by storm clouds, gentle rain hitting the windows. Aideen sat at the bottom of the steps, watching as Esme kissed his cheek on her way into the kitchen.

Edward smiled fondly at Esme, sighing only when she was out of his sight. He continued gently playing the piano, the tune becoming more melodic and complicated with time.

Aideen moved to his side, sitting beside him and looking up at the vampire. He could be annoying. She feared his gift, but he was okay. He loved his family, which she shared with the boy. She had been much like him when she was younger. Self-loathing, self-depreciating and a loner. She wondered how she managed to survive while her parents were killed. Was she worthy of being saved? What had she done in life that was so important to warrant that? Her parents were amazing people. They saved hundreds of people, killed numerous monsters. They helped teach young witches and familiars alike. They always helped their communities, did their best to help anyone that needed it.

Aideen, well… She used to be a people person but that stopped when her parents died. It was a miracle that she loved the Cullens so much. She didn't like letting people grow close to her, which is why she always worked alone. She had been hurt too many times before and losing her parents broke a part of her. A part she never thought she'd get back.

Edward turned to Scarlett when he noticed she hadn't moved for a few minutes. He paused his playing, turning to the cougar. "Esme called for you. Your breakfast is ready."

Aideen turned him to him then, brought out of her thoughts. She placed her paws on his knee, nosing at the keys. She hit a few of the higher notes, a sharp contrast to his fluid and magical playing.

Edward smirked at her, petting her. "You want me to keep playing?" He chuckled as he did so, keeping an eye on the cougar. "I didn't take you for the type to like classical music."

Aideen purred softly in response, trotting into the kitchen to eat her breakfast of raw steak. She knew that if Jasper were here, Edward and Jasper would know how happy it made her. Her father liked classical music. He couldn't play the piano, or any instrument rather, for the life of him though. It relaxed and lifted her spirits whenever she heard the songs he played for her.

Esme was pruning the bouquets she had around the house, all of them on the kitchen island. She was humming along to the music, smiling brightly at Scarlett. "Good morning, love."

Aideen curled up by the island, tearing into her steak. She could still hear Edward playing from where she was. The rain was a beautiful backdrop to the music, as was Esme's humming to his music. It was very comforting, quickly lulling Aideen into a nap. She woke up to Esme taking the empty bowls away, petting her head. Aideen purred at the woman, stretching out her limbs.

Esme giggled at her, "I'll be back in an hour or so. Edward will be here to keep you company." She then grabbed her purse, heading out to the garage.

Aideen didn't hear Edward playing music anymore, she didn't hear anything actually. That wasn't unusual for a vampire household, or so she's learned in the past few months. They didn't need to breathe, they could move silently and had no heartbeat. Aideen's movement was the only noise in the house, her claws making tapping sounds as she moved. Her heartbeat was surely loud in the silence, her breathing soft in comparison.

The living room was empty, but the back-porch doors were slid open, letting in a slight breeze. The porch roof was preventing the rain from getting inside, even with the doors open. Edward was leaning against the railing, looking out at the forest. He had on a rain jacket, not caring about anything else getting wet. His expression looked pained, lonely even.

Aideen whined lowly in the back of her throat, sitting in the doorway. She didn't want to go out in the rain, but she wanted to comfort Edward. She didn't hate the man, not in the least. They just never interacted much. He was a part of her future family and she didn't want him to be so upset.

Edward turned to her, frowning softly. "I'm fine, Scarlett. Go back inside." He huffed when Scarlett refused to move, just staring at him with those big green eyes. "Scarlett, go lay down."

Aideen moved to his feet instead, sitting there and looking up at him. She whined again, pawing and nipping at his leg. She wasn't going to leave him alone and she could hopefully get him to come inside.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her, a little amused by her antics but he still didn't want to deal with her at the moment. "I could just carry you inside and run away. I _am_ faster than you."

Aideen huffed at him then, biting his jeans and pulling. She growled lowly as she looked up at him, using all her strength to pull.

Edward rolled his eyes at the cougar, letting her pull him inside. He sat on the couch, watching as Scarlett sat in front of him. Her tail was moving around like a content cat's. She was tracking him with her eyes, purring loudly. Edward sighed and relaxed into the cushions, reaching forward to scratch behind her ears. "I guess you're happy now?" He smiled faintly when Scarlett licked his hand, leaning into his touch so that she was rubbing her head against his palm.

Edward continued petting Scarlett as he laid his head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "I didn't go to school today because I couldn't handle another day listening to all their thoughts. Those girls are obsessed with me even though they know they're not my soul mate. It's ridiculous." He looked down at Scarlett, looking at the strange markings on her front paws. "I see some of the students already with their soulmate and it pisses me off. I've waited for one hundred years for my soulmate and still, nothing!" He held out his arms, showing the pale and blank skin. "What if she's died already? Maybe I would have met her if I hadn't turned into this… this monster."

Aideen whined as she placed her head on Edward's knee, looking up at him. She had no idea just how troubled Edward was. It broke her heart for him. She couldn't console him as easily in this form since she couldn't speak. She couldn't use her magic to give herself away. All she could do was act like a pet. She rubbed her head against his knee, whining again.

Edward scratched behind her ears again, looking outside at the rain. "Carlisle found Esme when she was a human still, though he tried to let her live a human life. Esme found her way back to him again. Rose even found her way to Emmett even though he was a human, saving him just in time. Jasper and Alice led very different lives and still found each other." He closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands as he tried to reel in his emotions. "Why can't I find her? Do I not deserve her, now?"

Aideen jumped up into his lap, licking his face and nudging his hands away from his face. She then purred, rubbing up against him. Edward was going to find his mate, she was sure of it. She would help him if not. She could try her hand at psychic spells, to try and find out who his mate is and where she is. It's the least she could do for Edward.

Edward smiled softly, hugging the cougar. "Thank you, Scarlett, or whoever you are. It helps just to get my frustrations out sometimes." He smiled again when Scarlett licked his cheek. "I'm sorry I've ignored you this entire time. I didn't trust you and I wanted to protect my family. I can see now that you really do care about us." He scratched behind her ear before setting her down. "I know Esme has more treats for you hidden from Carlisle. Let's get one, you deserve it."

Aideen quickly raced him to the kitchen, not minding that she lost the second he moved. She was just happy to see a smile on the moody teen's face, and to have a treat. Esme really was amazing at cooking and backing.

{X}

Aideen grumbled lowly at the noise going on in Emmett and Rose's room. Emmett was playing a video game against Jasper, both very energetic about it. They were dissing each other, loudly. They would shove the other to try and distract them, or when the other did something to irritate them. Rosalie was sitting against the headboard, flipping through a car magazine. Her hair was pulled back with a bandana, having been working on her new fixer-upper. Alice was beside her, going through a fashion magazine, sketching some ideas in her notebook as she did.

Aideen was curled up on the floor in the large dog bed, trying to nap. She didn't sleep well from nightmares the night before, Carlisle took her on a walk for some exercise, Emmett brought out the laser pointer when he got home. Now the kids were being loud and not noticing how irritated it made her. She didn't really blame them, they hadn't slept in decades.

Even though she was understanding didn't mean she was going to put up with it. She got up, stretching before escaping from the four of them. She felt bad when Emmett whined about Scarlett leaving him, especially when Rose asked if she upset her by ignoring her. Aideen just wanted some peace and quiet, and a good nap. Which is why she moved to Edward's room. His door was shut but she could hear him. His classical music was playing softly from his stereo. She reached up and pawed at the door, making sure not to scratch the wood.

Edward opened the door for her, chuckling softly at her. "Running away, Scarlett?" He smirked when the cougar stalked into his room, curling up on the white rug and by his lounge chair. "You're welcome to nap in here, if that's what you're wanting. Jasper can tell how irritated and tired you are."

He sat down on the chair, petting her lazily. "They're just bored, which is a common downside to being a vampire. Homework is easy for us, we've done it and learned it all before. We all have degrees, except Emmett but he easily could. He just got bored and wanted to do something else. Carlisle has his work to devote his time to. Esme has a new hobby of taking care of you, as well as finding future houses to renovate. Alice and Rosalie have their own fashion lines. Alice helps with finances with her visions. Rosalie builds and fixes cars. Emmett loves games. Jasper loves to read and write books, a lot about history. I like music."

Aideen purred softly to let him know she was listening, her eyelids before heavier and heavier as he continued talking.

"As a human I always took music lessons, especially piano. They were one of the good things to come out of my relationship with my father… My mother, though. I loved her with my whole heart and she loved hearing me play. She encouraged me to excel…"

Aideen fell asleep to Edward lamenting on his human life, feeling content and relaxed with him.

{X}

Edward looked down at Scarlett, a book in his lap and more classical music playing in the background. It was raining again, the sound making even him feel drowsy. He was sure it helped Scarlett nap, especially since she needed it. She's been restless for a while now. It made him wonder if she was going to make a decision soon, or even reveal her secrets. He sighed as he closed his book, looking out at the rain through the glass walls of his room.

The entire family loved and trusted Scarlett now, including him. Everyone had an inkling that something was up with Scarlett, except Rosalie and Edward. They had an underlying feeling, but they just loved her so much that it masked their unease. Edward himself wanted to get rid of Scarlett as soon as he realized she wasn't an animal. He loved his family and considered her a threat, especially regarding the vampire secret. If she ran around spreading rumors, then the Volturi could kill them all.

If she was like the shape-shifting wolves, then she could easily kill them. He knew just what the wolves were capable of. They remained fully human even as a wolf, with a more animalistic side to their personalities. He knew Scarlett was a human, she had to be. Especially when she stopped trying to hide it. No animal was as smart as Carlisle proved her to be. She didn't even hide it for Alice or Jasper, though they just carried on like it was normal.

He suspected that was because Alice just knew Scarlett was important to the family. She was one of the first to notice the strange markings on her paws. It was highly suspicious that Scarlett arrived the day that Emmett and Rose got a new soulmate tattoo. Too suspicious, which led Alice and Edward to believe that Scarlett really was this Aideen Quirke.

If Aideen was a human, or some other supernatural being besides a vampire, it could make sense. She would be wary of a family full of vampires. She wouldn't trust them with her secret, he wouldn't either in her shoes. If she knew of vampires, then it would be weird to come across his family. They were one of the most human covens in the world, thanks to their vegetarian lifestyle. The Denali coven were vegetarians as well but older than most of them. The Volturi was one of the only other covens to remain as human as them. They had time on their side, most of them ancient vampires. Their calm behavior, their eyes, their relationships and especially interacting with humans. All of this would surely be a shock.

That what might be what caused Scarlett to open up so quickly to his family. It also explained why Scarlett didn't like him for the longest time. He didn't hide his dislike for the feline, nor she. That was different now, which he was glad for. If Scarlett really was Aideen, then she would soon be his sister. He wouldn't want to cause a rift between his family because of his ill-placed mistrust in her.

Edward scratched her neck, smiling faintly when Scarlett began purring in her sleep. No, he was happy to have Scarlett in his life, whatever she may be. He was just waiting for the day she revealed herself, knowing her story would be an interesting one.

He also couldn't wait to see her mate's reactions when she does reveal herself. Yes, that day will be one to remember for eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett sat in his study period, staring down at the book he was 'reading' for English class. He had already read the book before and was just staring at the words. His mind was elsewhere, on the new addition to the Cullen Coven. Scarlett had been with them for almost four months now, but it had seemed like so much longer. He loved her and that confused him somewhat. It wasn't that he loved her, hell everyone loved her. It was how much he loved her. Emmett was really attached to her. He was happiest when she and Rose were with him at the same time. He always dreaded leaving her, no matter where he was going. His heart actually ached in his chest when Scarlett was ill or feeling bad. When Scarlett got food poisoning he and Rose stayed with her all day and night until she felt better. They dutifully cleaned up any mess she made, pet her and rubbed her stomach to help her feel better.

None of it made sense.

He vaguely remembered having dogs as pets when he was a human. He should feel the same for Scarlett as he did for them. She was just a cougar, albeit a rather strange one. Or was she?

Emmett sighed as he rubbed his face, narrowing his eyes when he heard Edward snickering beside him. He shoved him with a little more force than necessary, Edward taking it with a grin. "Shut up."

Edward smirked at him, flipping the page on his book. "I didn't say anything."

Emmett rolled his eyes, flipping his brother off when the teacher wasn't looking. "Then stop reading my mind."

Edward laughed, shaking his head but shut up. Rosalie was spaced out as well, not even noticing the two of them arguing. Emmett reached under the table, nudging her leg with his foot. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking concerned. "What's up, angel?"

Rosalie turned to him, looking surprised for a second. She then motioned to the tattoo on her right wrist. "Where is she? It's been months since we got out marks, Emmett. Did we miss her? What if we never see her again?"

Emmett held her hand, squeezing it reassuringly with a grin on his face. "No, you know the marks would begin to fade, love. She'll be in our lives soon, I just know it."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her mate, used to his constant optimism but this was their mate. "I hope you're right."

Emmett closed his book then, not even interested in acting like he was reading now. "I know I am, babe!" He grinned at the teacher when she gave him a glare for being so loud. "How about we go for a long hike today, angel? We can finally take Scarlett with us. I know she's been dying to stretch her legs."

Rosalie ignored how Edward cleared his throat, moving to the bookshelves in the back of the library to look for another book. She focused on her husband's eager expression, a smile forming on her lips at how excited he looked. "That sounds great, if she doesn't get scared of us."

Emmett waved her comment off literally, still grinning brightly. "Ah, she loves us, angel. She'll be fine." He began bouncing his legs under the table, looking at the clock on the wall. They only had two hours to go before school was out, he could handle that.

{X}

Alice played the part of a tired, human, teenager. She was panting, slouching a little and walking slowly after having ran a few laps around the gym. She was a small woman and copied how the other, non-athletic girls were acting. Jasper, having the physique of a soldier, got away with his behavior. Alice had to play the part to fit in, which she didn't truly mind. It could be fun at times.

However, this wasn't one of those times.

Alice could feel a headache coming on, knowing a vision would be coming any second. She whispered too low for any human to hear, calling for her husband. Jasper moved to her side as quickly as humanly possible, helping her sit down. He held her securely while her vision faded, a different scene forming behind her eyes. She could vaguely hear Jasper telling the others that she was okay, she just needed to sit and rest.

It was two minutes before she was greeted with the dreary view of the gym again. She looked up at Jasper, seeing him rubbing an icepack on the back of her neck to keep up appearances. "It's happening tonight. We should get everyone to stay home, they'll need their privacy."

Jasper could tell she wasn't worried, so he wasn't. He was just curious as to what was going to happen. "Are you okay now, Darlin'?"

Alice nodded, a bright smile on her face. "I'm more than okay, Jasper. We're going to finally meet Aideen."

Jasper's eyebrows raised, his lips turning up at one corner. "Well, this is going to be an interesting weekend, then."

Alice's grin turned into a smirk, looking devious for such a small and sweet person. "It really is."

{X}

Esme hummed when she heard the familiar sound of the children returning from school. The Jeep and Porsche were heading down the driveway, the engines humming and the gravel crunching beneath the tires. She could hear classical music playing from Edward's car while Emmett was playing some country music in his. She stopped researching architecture plans, turning to look at Scarlett. She was still asleep, curled up on the bed she made up for her. She had on a new green collar that Alice got her, saying something about it matching her eyes. Esme smiled softly at her, glad to see her so relaxed and happy. She knew that as soon as Emmett or Rosalie announced themselves, she'd be awake and bounding down the stairs.

"Mom, we're home!"

Esme giggled when Emmett's loud yell startled the cougar awake, jumping to her feet quickly. "They're home."

Aideen quickly moved to the staircase, descending as fast as she could. She could see the children in the living room, relaxing and slipping into their normal routines. Alice and Jasper saw her, smirks on their faces. She got pets from them both as they passed her, telling everyone they were going to their room. Edward was watching them leave, a curious expression on his face. He then turned to her, raising his eyebrow. He left the room, staring her down before calling out to Esme, asking if she wanted some help.

That left Emmett and Rosalie. They were waiting on her, kneeled in the middle of the room. Aideen quickly jumped up on their shoulders, rubbing against them both and purring loudly. She missed them and was glad she finally had the weekend with them.

Rosalie smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Did you have a good day, Lettie?" She laughed when she got licked on the cheek. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Emmett play pouted, turning his head away. "How rude, my wife gets kisses and I don't? Your best friend?"

Aideen smirked internally as she got down from Rosalie, rearing back before pouncing Emmett. She knew Emmett let her tackle him, but it was fun. It was also worth it to see the brilliant grin on Emmett's gorgeous face. He was looking up at her with love, happiness and joy in his gorgeous amber eyes.

Emmett laughed before playfully pushing Scarlett's head away from his, "Ah, help, Rose!"

Rose giggled before she played along, lifting Scarlett into her arms. "Come on, kitten. Let us change and we'll go on a hike together. Does that sound good?" She smirked at Emmett when Scarlett happily began purring in her arms, licking Rose's cheek.

Emmett chuckled fondly, shaking his head. "My life will never be boring with you two ladies in my life." He scratched behind Scarlett's ears before running up to his room to change into more durable clothes.

Rosalie gently sat Scarlett on the ground, grabbing the backpacks by the wall. "We'll be down in a minute then we can go."

Aideen watched as Rosalie disappeared, hearing a door open and close upstairs. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Esme were busy and giving them some space. She would be out in the forest with just Emmett and Rosalie. It would be a perfect opportunity to reveal herself to them. She wouldn't be confined in a house if something went bad. Emmett and Rose wouldn't have to deal with everyone else's reactions. She also wouldn't have to be naked in front of everyone else. That was one of the downsides of animal shifting, depending on what animal she turned into it could ruin the clothes she was wearing. If she turned into a snake, which she quite liked to do, she'd be too small for anything to stick to her. She'd just slither out of the pile. But if she shifted into something bigger than herself, the clothes would rip. That's what happened when she shifted into a cougar.

Emmett and Rose reappeared by the doorway then. They both wore thick jeans, long sleeved shirts and hiking boots. Somehow, they still looked like models even in the normal clothes. Emmett whistled as he opened the door, motioning to them. "Ladies, first."

Rose kissed his cheek before walking through the doorway, Scarlett on her heels. They continued off the porch while Emmett shut the door behind them. Rose held out her hand, Emmett holding it when he appeared beside them. Rose then glanced down at Scarlett, smiling at her. "I'm glad you're not limping at all. Do you think you're up to running?"

Aideen felt challenged by her question, her unwillingness to lose to almost everything gnawed at her. She wiggled her hips, lowering herself before launching forward into a run. She began racing through the forest, dodging rocks and trees alike. She could see and hear her mates around her, the two of them almost dancing through the forest with her. The sunlight that made it through the canopy would catch their skin at times, making them look even more angelic than normal. Emmett was laughing happily, teasing the two women. Rosalie was complimenting her and urging her on, wanting her to get some good exercise on.

Honestly, it was one of the happiest moments in Aideen's life so far. Even now she loved Emmett and Rosalie so much. Emmett was a huge goofball but had the biggest heart she's ever known. Rosalie could a bitch, but Aideen loved that about her. Rosalie loved her family deeply and was protective over them, which Aideen also loved. She was a lot like Rosalie. She wanted to know more about them though, she had so many questions for them. Questions that couldn't be answered until she was a human again.

Emmett and Rose stopped when Scarlett slowed down, the cougar plopping down to catch her breath. She wasn't as fit as she used to be and was tired, no matter how much she tried to act like she wasn't. Emmett smiled down at her, "Take a break, girl." He turned his head when he smelled and heard a bear in the distance. He turned to Rosalie, tilting his head at her. "Do you want to leave her and hunt? We'll be quick."

Rose looked down at Scarlett, wondering if she'd be okay by herself. She smiled when Scarlett purred at her, rubbing against her leg as it to make her feel better. "Yeah, alright." She pet the cougar before turning to her husband. "I'll go after those deer, you can take the bear."

Emmett grinned brightly, clenching his fist and jerking his arm back in a victorious motion. "Yes!" He waved at Scarlett, flashing his teeth at her. "We'll be back, Lettie."

Aideen watched as the two vampires disappeared in a flash, her plans on revealing herself being replaced with curiosity. She knew which way Emmett left, she could even hear the bear he was going after. She hadn't seen them hunt before. She was sure it would be gross, but she still wanted to see it. That's why she shifted into a bear herself. If she was going to accidentally cross paths with the other bear she wanted to be prepared.

Aideen panted harshly when she was done shifting, not having done it in a while. She was a little sore, but magic helped immensely when shifting. She shook off the weariness in her bones, taking off in the direction Emmett went. She knew it was the right direction when she didn't hear anything in the forest but the bear trying to get Emmett to leave him alone. The forest was silent around her. The birds weren't singing, no movement could be heard. All the other animals had fled to safety, knowing an ever more dangerous predator was hunting. It should have made her scared, but it didn't.

It didn't scare her when she finally came upon her mate. She was just shocked and a little grossed out when she saw Emmett's teeth clamped on the carotid artery of the bear, drinking down the blood that slowly pumped with each fading beat of the bear's heart. She could hear it fading the more blood Emmett drank. The bear wasn't fighting back anymore, too weak from blood loss. Even if it was at full strength it wouldn't have been able to budge Emmett's grip on it. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see the color changing in them, though she was sure they were. He drained the last drop just as the heart quit, dropping the bear's body on the ground. He quickly turned around when he heard the second heartbeat, hers no longer being overshadowed by the other bear's.

Aideen suddenly regretted trying to sneak up on Emmett, she should have stayed as Scarlett. Emmett knew Scarlett, but he didn't know this red-tinged bear before him. Aideen backed up a bit when Emmett growled lowly at her, standing up and getting into a predatory stance. Aideen only had a few seconds to think of something or Emmett was going to kill her unknowingly. She could shift back into Scarlett, shift into her human self, try to run or use her magic. She didn't want to hurt Emmett though and if she attacked him and then revealed herself…

Aideen let out a roar in shock as she was slammed into the ground, groaning in pain from how hard he slammed her. If she wasn't a witch or a huge animal than that would have really hurt. She opened her eyes to see Emmett baring his teeth at her, growling again. She quickly made her decision right then. She used her powers to knock him on his back, shifting into her human form while he was stunned.

{X}

Emmett dropped the bear's body on the group, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand. He felt much better now that the burning in his throat was gone, he wouldn't have to hunt for a while now either. That meant he could spend more time with his wife and Scarlett.

Speaking of Scarlett… Emmett stood up, looking back to where the cougar should be. He was shocked when he saw another bear peering at him from behind a tree. He must have not paid enough attention for the second bear to sneak up on him. It was probably a momma bear in the area, having came upon her cubs by accident. He didn't want to kill her, so he hoped to scare her off with his body language and growls. He paused when the bear barely reacted, just taking a single step back behind the tree.

The bear would attack him surely if he got near it, or it would follow him and go after Scarlett which he wouldn't let happen. He'd kill every bear in the state before letting Scarlett getting hurt, even if they were just protective momma bears. He stepped forward, watching as the bear followed his movements wearily. He didn't have to kill her to keep Scarlett safe though. He could knock the bear out and rush Scarlett home. That would be fine.

Emmett appeared in front of the bear, lifting it up off the ground and slamming it into the ground. He hoped the force he used wasn't too much but enough to stun the bear. It seemed to work for a few seconds, Emmett's muscles relaxing. He was about to get up when an unseen force sent him on his back a few feet away. He grunted from the force, unable to get his bearings right away. The bear hadn't even moved, it wasn't it. It wouldn't have been strong enough to do that anyways. He didn't hear or smell a vampire around, so it wouldn't have been someone else.

Emmett opened his eyes to see red, feeling his chest swell with panic for a few seconds. He calmed down when he realized it was just hair. He then began to panic again when he didn't know anyone with such beautiful red hair. He followed the wavy curls to the head they belonged to. A gorgeous, pale woman was straddling him, holding him down somehow though he could clearly hear her heart beating. The strange, super-enhanced woman was holding him down somehow. She was beautiful though, so beautiful that Emmett was just staring at her and not fighting to get her off.

The woman's hair was hanging down since she was leaning over Emmett, the waves framing her face beautifully. She had sea-foam green eyes that were staring into his with so much emotion in them. He couldn't even pick them all out, but he could see how much she was attracted to him. Her pupils were blown but slowly constricting. She had strong cheekbones and jawline, but her skin still seemed so soft. Her lips weren't too full but perfectly angled, looking so kissable. He looked down more when he saw her pale neck. He could hear and see her pulse, but he wasn't temped to drain her as bad as he should have. His eyes then bulged in their sockets when he saw that this gorgeous woman was also naked while straddling him, not acting the least bit embarrassed by it.

"Hello, Emmett."

The woman spoke his name so beautifully that it made his heart sing in his chest. He wanted to hear her say his name over and over and not even in a dirty way. He was brought to reality when he heard leaves crunching in the distance, smelling Rosalie on her way. Rosalie would kill this woman in a heartbeat for trying to flirt with him, he knew it. He'd do the same to any man who tried this on Rosalie. He moved a hand up, moving to push her off. That was until she gripped his wrist, her arm on display. His eyes saw the black script running across her wrist, recognizing the name there immediately.

Emmett McCarty was written in a big, bold, italicized font on her right wrist. On her left wrist was his wife's name in a beautifully elegant cursive font. Her tattoo matched the one on his right forearm while his tattoo matched the one on Rosalie's left wrist.

Emmett's mouth went dry, he felt like he was both nauseous and dizzy. His heart was trying to leap into his throat and out through his mouth. He finally knew who this insanely beautiful woman was. She was his second mate, the one he's been searching for for months. Emmett whispered her name, looking into her green eyes with trepidation and hope swimming in his. "Aideen Quirke…"

Aideen grinned down at Emmett, nodding her head softly. "Yes, Em. It's nice to finally meet you, for real." She looked up when Rosalie finally entered the clearing. Aideen then grinned even brighter, looking like all the happiness in the world was inside her heart. "Rose!"

Rose didn't see anything but a strange, naked woman on her husband. She didn't know why Emmett called out for their missing mate or why the woman called her name, but it didn't matter. She was going to murder this girl for daring to touch her mate. She crouched down, growling loudly and baring her teeth at the stranger. "Emmett, move out of the way."

Emmett quickly wrapped his arms around her, sitting up and using his body to shield her from Rose. "I can't do that, angel!" He stood up, holding Aideen up with one arm. He then held out his other hand out to his wife, shaking his head. "Come here, please." Aideen stayed quiet which Emmett was thankful for. She was just staring at them both, tracking their movement almost like an animal would.

Rose growled even louder when she saw Emmett protecting the woman and holding her so intimately. "Emmett, I swear to god, let go of her."

Aideen looked down at Emmett since she was taller than him now, smiling softly. "Let me show her."

Emmett frowned up at her, glancing at his pissed off wife and then his new mate. "She could kill you."

Aideen shook her head, patting his arm. "I'll be fine, please?"

Emmett wanted to say no with every fiber of his being but just looking into her green eyes made him melt. He sighed deeply before gently setting the red-head down. "Fine, but I'm staying with you."

Rosalie was getting more pissed every second, her self-restraint eroding away like sand. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Aideen strolled forward to rose, holding up both of her arms so her wrists were visible. "Just look, Rosalie."

Rosalie looked from Emmett's earnest expression to the woman's excited one. She frowned deeply before finally looking at her wrists. Every ounce of anger in her system left that second, her body relaxing instantly. She could clearly see her and Emmett's names on the woman's wrists. She held up her own wrist with the woman's name, pushing the sleeves back. She slowly held up the wrist to the woman, clenching her other fist. "Aideen?"

Aideen nodded happily at Rosalie, a sincere smile on her lips. "Yes. I'm Aideen Quirke. You're Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty, Cullen."

Emmett turned to her, frowning. "My name isn't down as Cullen; how do you know that?"

Rosalie ignored Emmett, wrapping her arms around Aideen's neck and hugging her tightly. "I've been waiting for months for you! Where have you been!?"

Aideen hugged Rosalie back, thinking about how weird it was to be affectionate with Rose as a human. She could feel how cold and hard her skin was, but it didn't bother her. "If it's alright with the two of you, I'd rather tell the family at once. It's a long story and I'd rather not have to repeat it."

Emmett snapped his fingers suddenly, pointing at her. "You're Irish! I knew I recognized the accent."

Aideen laughed softly, looking to the side where Emmett was grinning at her. "Yes. I'm from Blarney, Ireland. I take it that you're also part Irish?"

Emmett moved closer, wrapping an arm around each woman. "Yes, ma'am. I'm part Irish, part Scottish."

Rosalie smiled at them warmly, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "It's a beautiful accent, Aideen." She then raised her eyebrows, her jaw dropping. "We can't take you home like this!"

Emmett realized what she meant then, coughing as he now averted his eyes from Aideen's very pronounced chest that was on display. "Umm... I'll run back and get some clothes from Rosalie's closet, you're about the same size just much shorter."

Aideen huffed at him, rolling her eyes. "I'm not short. It's not my fault your entire fucking family are giants. At least Alice is on my side." She then paused when she revealed too much again. She laughed nervously, pushing her curls behind her ear. "I'll just save you the trouble." Before Rose or Emmett could stop her, Aideen transformed back into Scarlett. She shook her fur out, looking up at them silently.

Emmett was the first to break the silence, looking just as shocked as his wife. "Holy shit."

* * *

 _I couldn't resist the cliffhanger, guys! I'm sorry, haha! We'll have to wait until next time for the big story and the reveal to the family._


	9. Chapter 9

_EDIT: I was in such a rush that I uploaded the wrong document to the story. I fixed it so just give FF enough time to update, sorry!_

* * *

 _Eighteen reviews and multiple PM's about the last chapter/updating, guys! Wow._

 _It's been a looooonnnggg time I know and I'm so sorry about that. It's been hard to get a chapter put together for any story. Luck seems to be on my side and I've been able to update this story and QotCr. Now if I can just work on Safe and Sound. That might need to wait since I'm kind of re-obsessed with Emmett and Rosalie again. Them falling in love is going to be an adorable little arc before out Swan is introduced._

* * *

Aideen barked out a feline laugh at their shocked expressions, trotting past them and towards the house. It took the vampires a few seconds before their shock faded enough for them to move. Rosalie quickly appeared on her right side, easily keeping pace with her. "You… We got our marks the day you arrived. It makes sense now! I was so worried that we would never see you again. It's been months, Aideen!"

Emmet frowned down at the cougar, glancing at his panicked wife and then back at Aideen. "We're soulmates, Aideen. You could have revealed yourself to us. We wouldn't have turned you away."

Aideen whined lowly, her ears pinned back with how upset she saw. She didn't like worrying her mates, but they didn't understand. She was a witch, one who hunted and killed dangerous vampires. She didn't even know if they'd kill her or not. She didn't know how loving, sweet and amazing the two of them were. Their whole family were a wonderful surprise, whom she loved dearly now.

Rosalie looked over at Emmett suddenly, anger evident in her bright eyes. "Someone hurt her, Emmett. When she arrived, she had broken ribs and her right paw was broken in multiple places…" She kneeled by Aideen, gently rubbing her now fully healed paw. "Are they dead?"

Emmett was growling loudly as he kneeled beside his wife, looking into her eyes sternly. "If they're not we're hunting them down right now. Jasper will come with us. We'll destroy them for ever daring to harm you."

Aideen felt her heart swelling in her chest, her eyes watering with how much they cared about her. She then nodded her head quickly at Rosalie, rubbing against them both. She tried her best to convey that the stupid fucking Wendigo was ash, never hurting anyone again.

Rosalie relaxed, sighing as she ran her hand down Aideen's back. "Let's get you back, I have way too many questions for you. You can't really answer them like this, no matter how cute you are as Scarlett."

Aideen gave them a toothy grin that made both Rosalie and Emmett laugh softly. She then yelped when Emmett picked her up, growling when he flashed back to the house. Emmett began laughing his ass off when he stopped in his bedroom, setting the cougar down. "Sorry, you're just too slow for my patience right now." He only laughed harder when Aideen only screeched at him, using the cougar's voice to her advantage.

Rosalie moved into her walk-in closet, grabbing an outfit that was a little short on her, hoping it would fit Aideen then. She raised her eyebrows quickly when Aideen transformed into her human form, the woman appearing on all fours in front of them. Aideen then straightened up, stretching out again. She was not being shy about exposing herself to either of them, which neither Rose nor Emmett minded.

Aideen was a beautiful woman, no argument. Her blazing, wavy hair was hanging over her shoulder and reaching just past her shoulder blades. Her sea-foam green eyes were bright and looking between them both. They could now see the freckles adorning her face and body. An ample collection of freckles marked her shoulders, fading as they went down her arms. She even had a dusting of freckles across her chest, above her breasts (Which Emmett was doing his absolute best to not stare at). She had a few tattoos scattered across her thighs and hips, having not shown up in any form as an animal. Unlike her soulmate tattoos, those always showed up somehow in her animal forms.

Aideen grinned at them when she caught them staring, watching as they adjusted their gaze. She laughed as she pulled on the underwear first, not having missed the bras however. "It's part of the territory as a shapeshifter. I'm used to it. Besides, you're my mates."

Emmett then gasped, pointing at Scarlett. "You! You saw us! You saw us both naked already!"

Aideen grimaced as she rubbed the back of her neck, nodding bashfully. "Yeah… That was a rough day."

Rosalie would have been as red as her namesake if she still had a beating heart. Scarlett had walked in on her and Emmett making love in their room. They had quickly shooed her out, going back to their business. She realized now that their own mate had seen them so intimately already. She didn't know how to feel about it. "I'm so sorry, Aideen. We didn't know, we thought you were downstairs still!"

Emmett laughed when he saw the smirk on Aideen's face. "Well we've all seen each other naked now. Nice to meet you, Aideen."

Aideen laughed with Emmett while Rosalie just sighed, shaking her head. "So where is everyone else? They would have heard me by now."

Emmett looked down at his phone, getting a text from his sister. He read the text out loud to his girls. "They're pulling up the driveway now. Alice took everyone shopping… For clothes for you and food."

Aideen bounced on her heels before dashing for the stairs, "Oh thank god, Alice does love me. I'm so tired of raw meat!"

Rosalie grimaced as they followed their mate down the stairs at her pace, "Doesn't that make you sick? Eating raw meat for months?"

Aideen shrugged as she moved into the living room. She almost moved to the pet bed out of habit, but sat on the couch instead, sitting in the middle. "I take on the characteristics of any animal I turn into. As a cougar the meat tasted delicious and I was able to digest it normally. I would get sick now if I ate it now, though."

Emmett crashed beside her, turning a little to face her. "That's good. I couldn't imagine how awful it would have been otherwise. You've been with us for months."

Rosalie rubbed her knee gently, smiling at her. "I know Esme will be more than happy to fix you human meals now."

"AIDEEN!"

Alice barged into the living room then, a very confused Jasper behind her. She smiled big when she saw the Irish woman sitting on the couch. "Finally! I was getting tired of waiting on you to make your move!" She skipped over to her, pulling the woman off the couch and into a hug.

Aideen let out a grunt as she was pulled into the little pixie's chest, surprised at her strength but not at the same time. She let out a small laugh, hugging the woman back after the shock wore off. "Hello, Alice."

Alice giggled happily as she looked up at Aideen who was still much taller than her. "I told Jasper I loved your accent, I was right."

Aideen winked at them both before grinning at Jasper. "Hi, Jasper."

Jasper walked forward, frowning at her. He didn't realize Aideen was Scarlett yet, but he knew she was Aideen Quirke, the mate to both Emmett and Rosalie. "Hello…"

Aideen pouted when he came to a stop near her for multiple reasons. She could see her mates tensing up with how cold Jasper was acting, not wanting her to be in danger. Jasper would never hurt her, she knew that. Also, Jasper was fucking tall. They all seemed tall to her as a mountain lion but damn. She barely came to Jasper's chin since she was only five foot and five inches tall. Meanwhile, since Emmett was a fucking mountain, she only reached his shoulder. Rosalie was the tallest female in the family and had four inches over her shapeshifting mate.

Jasper picked up on her frustration and smirked a little, wrapping an arm around his own mate. "What's wrong?"

Aideen shook her head, sighing. "You're all just so fuckin' tall. What's with that shit?"

Emmett laughed so loudly that you could feel it in the air, his entire frame shaking. "Sorry, baby doll. You're the second shortest female and I'm the tallest man."

Aideen felt her cheeks turn bright red from the nickname, as well as how gorgeous Emmett looked when he laughed like that. "Ye… Yeah."

Rosalie chuckled softly, whispering to Emmett too quietly for the human to hear. "She's so cute when she blushes."

Emmett smirked, leaning over to kiss Rose's cheek. "She sure does, angel."

Jasper rolled his eyes, a big grin on his face even though he found it corny. All the happy emotions in the room was too infectious for him. He felt like he was on cloud nine. He then smiled when Alice pinched him, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"What's going on in here?"

Carlisle and Esme came inside then, having finally pulled up in the driveway. They had entered from the kitchen doorway, having dropped off the groceries on their way. They paused when they saw the stranger standing in front of almost all his children. They were all relaxed meaning they didn't distrust this person or fear them. The woman's hair was the same shade as Scarlett's fur, which was unusual. He then looked around for the mountain lion, wondering where she was. She hated anyone new being around them, nearly having attacked a delivery woman before for being near Emmett. "Where's Scarlett?"

Edward showed up, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He had an eyebrow raised at the strange woman, a knowing little smirk on his lips. "She's right here."

Esme sighed at her son, not knowing what he was taking about. "Nonetheless, I'm sorry my children did not introduce us."

Jasper shrugged then, "I only figured it out from Alice yelling her name as we arrived."

Edward tapped his temple, looking at the pixie who was bouncing in place. "She's kept this a secret somehow until now. Very sneaky, Alice."

Aideen sighed at the drama, rolling her eyes. "I know all of you have been coming up with your own guesses, my secret wasn't going to last too much longer. Especially not after Carlisle figured out I can read, or I helped Jasper kick Edward's ass at chess."

Emmett was laughing loudly at how Jasper, Carlisle and Esme's faces turned shocked at that. "Yep. Aideen has been with us this whole time, as Scarlett."

Rosalie pulled Aideen back down between her and Emmett, holding her hand. "We just learned ourselves."

Aideen nervously brushed some hair behind her ear when no one said anything for a bit. "Uh… Hello."

Esme shook her head before kneeling in front of Aideen and hugging her. "Oh dear, I dragged you here against your will. I am so sorry!"

Aideen shook her head, hugging the woman gently even though she could never physically hurt her. "If you hadn't I probably would have been killed and I never would have found my mates. Esme, you saved me in more ways than one."

Esme smiled brightly through the venom tears building in her eyes. Her eyes mirrored the trio's as well. They were eternally grateful that Esme found the injured mountain lion on her hunting trip.

Carlisle slowly sat down across from the three of them, his wife joining his side. Once he sat down it made the others relax more as well. Alice and Jasper cuddled on the loveseat, watching Aideen quietly. Edward moved closer but still reclined against the wall, watching everyone. He was the first to ask the big question, not wanting to wait any longer. "What are you? Another form of the wolf shapeshifters?"

Aideen had vaguely heard about the wolves he spoke of, especially since she almost ran onto their territory once. "It's similar but not quite the same. The wolves you speak of can only turn into one form, a wolf as that's what the first warrior spirit turned into. Their powers are awakened as a defense mechanism against your kind."

Carlisle nodded softly, knowing most of this already. He was curious as to how she knew but didn't want to sidetrack her. "How are you different?"

Aideen sighed softly, squeezing her other wrist. She smiled softly when instantly both Rosalie and Emmett rubbed her legs. Even though they just met, for real, they were instantly picking up on her distress. It amazed her. She placed her hands over their cold ones, finding strength in their touch. "That's the reason I kept this all a secret for so long…" She thought about how to go about this since there was so much to explain.

Jasper could tell how confused and anxious she was becoming, smiling softly at her. "Just start from the beginning, Aideen."

Aideen nodded softly at Jasper, a small smile directed at the cowboy. "Well… My mum was a witch and my dad was her shapeshifting familiar and mate."

Emmett's eyes got so big it was almost comical as he turned to her. "You're a witch!? That's so cool!"

Aideen laughed at his enthusiasm, patting his leg. She did her best not to think about just how thick those thighs were; glad Edward couldn't read her mind at the moment. "Yes. I am a witch, and a shapeshifting witch like my father. I'm not a familiar like he was though. I might have been one if my mate or mates were witches, but you're both vampires."

Rosalie could pick up on how Aideen said the word vampire that time, frowning softly. "What is it?"

Aideen looked around the room, namely at their golden eyes. "I was so terrified of you all because I knew what you were immediately. I thought you would kill me or you surely would if I tried to turn back to escape."

Carlisle's eyes showed just how much that pained him. "We would never do such a thing, Aideen. We are a peaceful and kind coven. We're family and would never have dared harm an innocent woman. Especially not one that needed our help."

Aideen cleared her throat, avoiding everyone's gaze as she prepared to bring up why. "Yes, I know that now. But I had never dreamed vegetarian vampires existed, especially not a coven as amazing as you all are. All the vampires I've ever met have been evil creatures. Creatures who drain innocent people and wreak havoc on humans just to entertain themselves. They've nearly killed me countless times now." She pulled the shirt sleeve to the side, exposing her arm. Right where an artery ran down her arm, a big bite mark was visible now. It was hard to see until she pointed it out, unless you were a vampire of course.

Aideen tensed when she could feel and hear Emmett growling lowly. His eyes were considerably darker than before. Rosalie was more refined in her anger, but it seemed to be an even deeper rage than Emmett's. She was barely refraining from hurting Aideen while gripping onto her leg. "I killed the vampire who did this and just learned from my mistakes. It's part of the family business I guess."

Jasper spoke up, his eyes not leaving the bite mark that matched the countless ones on his own body. "Was a vampire the one who nearly killed you when we found you?"

Aideen shook her head again, looking down at the floor. Her long hair hid her face from view, her eyes showing how much pain she was in just thinking about the disgusting Wendigos. "No… I was on a hunt to kill a Wendigo. Wh-"

Alice raised her eyebrows, recognizing the legend about Wendigos. "They're real?"

Aideen raised her head up to peek at the pixie, a hint of a grin on her lips. "Says the vampire."

Edward snickered at how Alice shut up then, realizing she was right. "Who are we to second guess mythical creatures. We're living proof, or undead proof I should say."

Emmett spoke up, looking very confused which made him look even more adorable than usual. "What the heck's a wendigo?"

Aideen stood up then, moving to look out the window. She grimaced as she remembered what those disgusting creatures were like up close. "Wendigos are created when someone resorts to eating human flesh or is infected from another wendigo spirit. The craving for human flesh will never be satisfied, driving them mad. They will begin to shift into a hideous creature, their skin pulled taught over their bones. They're impossibly tall, all of them over seven foot tall. Their as fast as vampires, almost as strong as vampires but exceptionally stronger than humans. They can mimic human sounds, using them to trick and lure prey to them. They can withstand any climate which not many people know. They only think wendigos live in the wilds of North America, but they've spread…."

Jasper was picked up on how the wendigos would be as hard to kill as a vampire then, curious as to how a witch could kill them. "How do you kill one then?"

Aideen turned back to the family, a hardness in her eyes that showed the pain bubbling to the surface for her. "You have to burn them to ash."

Carlisle couldn't contain his curiosity anymore, his thirst for knowledge killing him. He also had a feeling he knew what she was, considering it was similar to what his father did so long ago. "How do you know all this, Aideen?"

Aideen leaned against the glass, looking out at the setting sun. "I'm a hunter." She didn't look back at the family and she didn't need Jasper's gift to know how curious they were. "I was born into it. It's a family business you could say… Ever since I was little my parents told me about all the creatures of the world. Some are peaceful, most are ambiguous. There's a good percent who are malicious and evil. The creatures that slaughter people, either for fun or to survive."

Esme had a gut feeling something terrible happened to Aideen, especially with how somber she sounded when she brought up her parents. She hoped she was wrong, especially for Aideen's sake. "Where are your parents? Surely they're worried sick and looking for you."

Aideen laughed dryly, "My parents are dead. Killed by a wendigo on the last hunt we did together. I was knocked unconscious, waking up to my parents calling for each other. I heard them being killed while my mum told me to run. I didn't listen, wanting to save them if I could…" Aideen closed her eyes, pressing her head against the glass as the gruesome scene replayed in her mind. "I managed to kill it though… I have a personal vendetta against wendigos now, killing any I can find evidence of. That's what I was doing before you found me, Esme. Only this Wendigo was faster than most I've encountered, managing to break my ribs, my arm in multiple places and give me a concussion."

"I'm so sorry, Aideen…" Rosalie was beside her now, brushing her hair back and looking down at her with so much sadness and compassion in her golden eyes. Emmett was on her other side, taking her hand and pulling her into a big hug. He didn't say anything, but Aideen knew from the somber expression on his face. He just wanted to comfort her, knowing nothing he could say would make it better.

Esme rubbed at her eyes, rubbing away the venom tears before they could fall. "I'm so sorry, Aideen… I'm glad I did find you because you've been such a joy to our family." She then smiled up at her, "I can't wait to get to really know you, Aideen."

Aideen smiled faintly at her until she suddenly felt much better, a surge of happiness running through her. She laughed softly, turning to look at Jasper who was winking at her. She smiled back in return, leaning further into Emmett's chest. "Thank you… I already love all of you. It will be much easier to communicate now, though."

Emmett smiled down at her, rubbing her back. "Yes, no more of your cougar screeches. We have sensitive ears, you know?"

Aideen smacked his chest, rolling her eyes. "Payback for all the crap you put me through." She narrowed her eyes at Emmett, "With laser pointers," She paused to look at Alice next, "Harnesses, leashes," She finally turned to Jasper with a feline-like hiss, "And baths."

Alice just grinned at the woman, wiggling her eyebrows at the woman. "It still might fit you, you can keep it for later." She laughed loudly when Rosalie appeared behind her, shoving her arm. "What?! You're mates, it's not like you're never going to."

Jasper just sighed as Rosalie and Alice had a stare down, noticing how Aideen was shyly hiding her face in Emmett's chest. Emmett was grinning down at her, laughing deeply. He smiled to himself, sinking down further in the couch and relaxing. The love and happiness in the room was too much, turning him into a mushy mess.

Edward had been silent, just choosing to observe and learn everything he could. He was too curious now and Aideen had gone silent, hiding from Alice's teasing. "So, can you turn into any animal?"

Aideen pulled back and smiled at Edward, wondering when someone would ask that question. "To an extent. It's really painful to turn into huge animals. I will never turn into a whale, I did that once and it was excruciating. Turning into tiny animals is very weird considering their brain size. I also don't want to get stepped on, that would be a very terrible way to go." She grinned when most of the family laughed with her at that. "I could just show you?"

Emmett and Rosalie both nodded quickly, big smiles on their faces. "Please." "This is gonna be awesome!"

Aideen laughed before she shifted before their eyes. A glimmering light surrounded her as magic shifted her skeleton, muscles and skin into that of the animal she chose. She chose an animal so small though that her clothes fell to the floor, a small lump underneath them.

Rosalie very carefully lifted the shirt only to jump slightly when a snake rose up from the floor. The red bush viper snake was flecking its tongue out at her, it's bright green eyes the same as Aideen's. The snake's color was the same color as her hair. "You're lucky you're my mate. I hate snakes."

Aideen seemed to wiggle on the floor, her way of showing her amusement. She turned her gaze on Emmett when he went to poke her, teasingly snapping at his hand. Emmett withdrew his hand and pouted at her, "Bad snake!"

Aideen shifted again, this time shifting to something a little more mobile. She turned into a red barn owl, flying up to land on top of Emmett's head. She then quickly pecked his head, not doing it hard enough to hurt herself because it would never hurt Emmett.

Emmett huffed and playfully tapped her little foot. "That's just rude."

Jasper laughed at Emmett, smirking at his brother. "He deserves more than that, Aideen."

Aideen turned her head fully around since she could as an owl, blinking owlishly at Jasper and Edward.

Edward shuddered at seeing those human-like eyes turning around completely to face him. "That's just creepy."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, holding out her arm. "Oh, shut up, she's beautiful you guys." She cooed softly when Aideen flew to her arm with a soft screech. She then chirped happily, nibbling at Rosalie's fingers when she pet her feathers.

Emmett huffed louder this time, moving forward, "Hey! She pecked me to death but loves on you?"

Rosalie smirked at her husband when Aideen turned around to face him again, creepily screeching again. "I think she said she doesn't need to be a cougar to screech at you."

Carlisle laughed with his wife and the rest of the family, knowing that Aideen would fit wonderfully in their family. She was already making their children smile and laugh, at ease with her. He especially loved how easily Aideen fit with Emmett and Rosalie. They were all smitten with each other and it made his heart soar in his chest, a big grin never leaving his lips just at the thought. They would quickly fall head over heels, he was sure about that. Aideen Quirke, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale were destined for each other in this life. That was clear as day.


	10. Chapter 10

Aideen was happily eating the Irish stew that Esme had lovingly made for her, with some advice on spices from Aideen. She was enjoying the quiet as a human, able to sit properly and eat real human food with a spoon. She just wished she was in her own clothes now, with her own things. Rosalie's clothes did in a pinch but didn't fit her right. Rosalie was so much taller and slimmer than her.

The rest of the Cullen children were busy. Alice and Jasper left not long after Aideen's talk, dragging Edward with them. Or, Alice dragged Edward with her and Jasper. Carlisle was sitting at the counter beside her, going over a new medical journal quietly. Esme was cleaning dishes while humming along to the radio, watching Aideen happily.

Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting again, needing to hunt before they went back to school. They had to be pushed outside, not wanting to leave Aideen's side after just finding her. Aideen told them she wasn't going anywhere, and she'd be here when they got back. That finally got Emmett and Rose to budge, rushing off to hurry through their hunt.

Aideen finished the bowl of stew, gently pushing the plate away from her. She then sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall, noticing what time it was. It would be about two in the morning in Ireland right now… But she really did want her own things here. The guest room she stayed in last night was lovely, and Esme had anything she needed. She just wanted to be more comfortable, as well as have her hunting gear with her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Aideen looked up to see Esme leaning over the counter, a small frown on her lips. Aideen smiled at the motherly concern on her face, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Esme. I just need to go home- "Aideen jumped as a door slammed in the house behind her. She turned only to feel a strong breeze glow by her. She turned again to see Emmett leaning over the counter, a deep frown on his lips. Rosalie was beside him, looking panicked at the thought.

Emmett clenched one of his fists, trying to remain calm. "You're going home?!"

Aideen held up both of her hands in a placating motion, a grin on her lips. "Only for an hour, probably less than that. I want to get some things to bring back. That is assuming I'm staying here now?"

Emmett and Rosalie instantly pulled Aideen into a hug, both relaxing when she said she'd be back. "Please stay."

Rosalie nodded, kissing the top of Aideen's head and squeezing her gently. "Please, Aideen."

Esme giggled softly at how touchy the children were. "The guest room is yours now, Aideen. You can do whatever you want with it. You'll always be welcome here, love."

Carlisle nodded, a knowing smile on his lips. "With how Alice stole Esme's SUV, I'm sure she's planning a room remodel already."

Aideen leaned into Rosalie while she held Emmett's hand, enjoying being held by her mates. "A flight would take too long, I'll just transport myself there and back."

Emmett reeled back, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "You really are a witch."

Aideen laughed with Rosalie, feeling her laughter against her back. "Yes, that's the general idea."

Emmett rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his lips from both of his mates laughing at him. "Yeah, yeah." He then jumped when Aideen suddenly disappeared in front of them. He sighed deeply, rubbing his neck when Rose smirked at him. "This is going to take some getting used to."

{X}

Aideen hummed along to the Bon Jovi song playing in the garage, singing a few words here and there. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a bandana holding her bangs back from her face. She had on an old vintage rock band tee, grease stained jeans and combat boots on. She had oil on her hands and a small line on her cheek from changing the oil on her bike. Her green eyes were accented with winged eyeliner, mascara that just made her red lips pop even more.

Aideen was so into her maintenance routine that she didn't hear car tires on gravel, not until the Volvo pulled into the garage. Aideen looked up just as the doors slammed shut, a grin on her face instantly. "How was school?"

Jasper saw that she was using the platform he used for his own bike, a small grin forming on his lips. He saw that she seemed confident in what she was doing. Her bike seemed to be in excellent condition, so he wasn't going to offer his help. He knew how relaxing it could be himself to take care of your own vehicle. "It was boring, as always. We already know everything." Although, he knew just by looking at Aideen that Emmett and Rosalie would have trouble keeping their libidos in check around her. He looked down at his wife when he felt her struggling with her emotions.

Alice was staring at Aideen with a mixed expression on her face. She is a little jealous of both Aideen and her siblings. She was jealous of her because Aideen looks gorgeous without any effort. She was jealous of her siblings because damn, she was hot. Even with oil on her hands, arms and cheek, she looks like a damn model. If she were to be turned Aideen's beauty would be rivaling Rosalie's, Alice was sure of that. Alice shook that off quickly enough, grinning at her future sister-in-law. "It's not so bad, though it can get a bit monotonous. I wish you could join us."

Edward's tense expression got only worse at that. "She's lucky she doesn't have to. She looks like a college student, no way she could pass as a high school student, even a senior." Edward was exceptionally happy about that fact. When he saw Aideen after pulling up all he could think about was how beautiful she was. Not in a possessive way but in a protective way. She was beautiful, but he knew she could protect herself. Her mates were more than capable of protecting her themselves as well. Despite all of that, he was still her brother and her friend. He loved her and was not going to let any man or woman try to hurt her or use her. He would keep everyone else away from her, because that's what good brothers do. "We should get going though. Emmett is speeding up the driveway now."

Just hearing her mates' names was enough to distract Aideen enough to not notice the trio leaving. She wiped at her forehead again, leaving another smear of oil on her face. She laid the funnel to the side as the familiar Jeep pulled up in front of her. Rosalie jumped out of the Jeep with a grace that still astounded her mates, her eyes raking over Aideen's entire body. Emmett wasn't any better as he strode towards her at a human pace, licking his lips as he traced every inch of her body with his eyes.

Aideen looked between them both, feeling a twinge of arousal run through her at the look in their eyes. "How was school?"

Rosalie was at her side the next second, wiping a damp rag across her cheek to remove the oil. "It was torture waiting for it to end. We've been dying to get back to you all day."

Emmett moved behind her, tracing his fingers up both of her arms all the way up to her neck, massaging her neck afterwards. "And what a view to come home to, huh Angel?"

Rosalie grinned at Emmett, moving forward to rub at the bit of skin exposed on Aideen's hip. "I agree." Rosalie smirked at Aideen, leaning forward so close that their lips were barely touching. She watched as Aideen leaned back into Emmett when he began kissing her neck, her eyes dilating. Her chest was moving faster from her rapid breathing, her pulse echoing loudly in their ears. She could even smell how turned on Aideen was getting already. "You should work on my cars with me, especially if this is how sexy you look while doing so."

Emmett bit just enough to leave a bruise on her neck, shuddering when Aideen failed at hiding her moan. He then pulled back to look Rosalie in the eyes, chuckling deeply to where Aideen could feel it against her back. "We wouldn't get any work done at that rate, Rose. You know it."

Rosalie rolled her now dark amber eyes at her husband, leaning forward to finally kiss her mate. Aideen groaned against her lips, her eyes closing when she felt Emmett's hands moving from her hips to her ass. Rosalie smirked against Aideen's red lips, biting at them just before pulling back. Aideen's eyes opened just as Emmett smacked her ass just enough to hurt a little, kissing her neck again. "You're right, we wouldn't."

Aideen panted as she tried not to moan from how amazing Emmett was at kissing her neck, leaning back into his embrace. Her lipstick was smeared from Rosalie's kisses, her eyes almost completely black now. "I wouldn't mind."

Emmett and Rosalie switched places before Aideen could blink. Emmett grinned down at Aideen, gently rubbing her chin. "You do look absolutely breathtaking though." He then lifted her up, moving her legs around his hips. "This way you can actually reach my lips."

Aideen huffed at the short joke, smacking his chest which only made her hand slightly sting. Emmett wasn't even affected, chuckling at how cute she looked while pouting. "Shut up."

Emmett's eyes twinkled at that, "Gladly." He shut himself up by kissing her, moaning against her lips when she bit his in retaliation. Rosalie pressed herself against Aideen's back, kissing the other side of her neck since Emmett left marks all over the other side. She began leaving her own marks, Aideen quickly turning into a moaning mess from all the attention she was receiving.

Aideen pulled back and shook her head around to get Rose to let up, panting heavily. She was a little lightheaded, incredibly sexually frustrated but also a little nervous. She was just starting to get to know them as her true self. They hadn't even gone on a date yet and she was ready to drag them to her room. "Can we just…"

Rosalie picked up on her disease easily, stepping back and giving Aideen room to breathe. Emmett gently sat her down, squeezing one of her hands to reassure her. "What's wrong, Aideen?"

Aideen squeezed Emmett's hand while reaching out to hold Rosalie's hand as well. Her face was as red as her hair. She wished it was down, so she could hide her face since she was so embarrassed. "You didn't do anything… I just won't be able to stop myself if we don't stop… Which I wouldn't mind but…" Aideen took a in a deep breath before smiling bashfully up at the two of them. "I'd rather wait a bit before we do anything… Is that okay?" She then grunted when both of her mates wrapped themselves around her in a comforting but cold embrace. "What?"

Emmett kissed the top of her head, his smooth country accent stronger now that he was trying not to let his voice crack. "Of course, baby doll. We're never going to push you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Rosalie kissed her temple, breathing in the scent of her conditioner and perfume. "You are our mate, just as we are yours. You don't need to worry about ever making us mad by asking us to wait for you. I promise."

Aideen could see the tight expression on Rosalie's face, as well as Emmett's mega watt smile turning down a little with concern. She could tell it was something a bit too private for her to know yet, so she wouldn't push it. She instead laid her head on Rosalie's shoulder, putting all her weight on her. Rosalie easily held her up, kissing the top of her head and smoothing her hair down. Aideen hummed softly in contentment when Emmett began rubbing her back as well, loving the affection. It reminded her of when she was still Scarlett, curling up in their laps to be petted like this.

Emmett let go when he could feel Aideen's skin beginning to get a bit too cold from their embrace. He decided a change of subject was sorely needed, something he was excellent at. He whistled as he walked around Aideen's bike, looking it over with a big grin on his face. "I pegged you for an old sports car girl, Ada. A bike though?" He turned to her and winked, "That's hot."

Aideen laughed, her cheeks flushing again with warmth. Especially when Rosalie kissed her temple again, whispering into her ear. "Very hot. I can't wait to see you ride it."

Aideen shuddered before spinning out of Rosalie's reach just so she wasn't temped any further. "It's my hunting vehicle, well, when the weather permits. I also have a car at my garage in Ireland."

Rosalie raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her mate and then at the saddle bags on the bike. "Hunting vehicle?"

Aideen moved over to the bag opening it and letting Emmett peer inside. "Mhmm. I have a lot of charms on it too. Better handling, magic compartments inside the bag so no one will find anything suspicious. I can hide it from view when on hunts as well, which is really useful." Aideen snapped her fingers and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun, pulling out the salt rounds inside the gun. "Salt round for ghosts, demons and other things."

Rosalie's eyes went wide as she saw Aideen aim the gun outside the garage before putting it away. "You just… shoot ghosts?"

Aideen grinned at her mate, winking as she did. "You can also use anything made of iron." She pulled out an ornate fire poker that had vine designs in the metalwork. "It keeps them away for a few minutes."

Emmett held Aideen's arm that had been broken weeks before, kissing it while looking down at her with a deep frown on his face. "You're wanting to hunt again."

Aideen frowned up at Emmett as well, able to see how unhappy he was about that. "I am. I'm fine, Emmett. I've been selfish taking this time to myself. Saving people and hunting things is what I do."

Rosalie slammed the fire poker on the counter behind them, glaring at her mate. "You could have been killed last time, Aideen. You said you barely escaped that Wendigo!"

Aideen shrunk back a little from her outburst, at first. Aideen then straightened her back, narrowing her eyes at the woman. "I've been hurt far worse and made it. I'm not quitting just because of a few broken bones. This is what I do!"

Rosalie strode up to Aideen, cupping her cheeks in her hands and looking deeply into Aideen's green eyes with her golden ones. "I just found you, I can't lose you. Don't go."

Aideen stepped out of the embrace, bumping into Emmett's chest. She shook off his hand when he touched her shoulder, glaring at them. "You can't control me just because we're mates! I'm a hunter and it's what I do! You're not going to change that!" Her hair was standing on end, her hands twitching as her magic was bubbling in her veins. Her anger was getting the best of her and she needed to calm down. Aideen shook her head when Emmett tried to reach out to her. "Just… Let me calm down… I'm going to go for a run."

Rosalie watched as her heart broke in her chest, a ginger wolf bursting from Aideen's clothes and bolting for the forest edge. "Emmett… I didn't… I just…"

Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her head as he watched the wolf disappear into the tree line. "I know, angel. I know… We're just worried about her. This is still new and we're figuring it all out together. I know she's not truly mad. We just need to all calm down, like she said. She'll be back."

{X}

Jasper sighed as he knelt by the stream, watching as the stream grew cloudy with the blood washing from his hands. His reflection went from crystal clear to murky, the blood slowly turning the water as red as the meal he just had. His wife and brother had already returned to the house, Alice saying they were needed there. She asked Jasper to stay behind and take his time, not telling him everything but he didn't question her. She would tell him if it was something truly important. He stood up when he heard an animal quickly approaching his area of the woods. That wouldn't be so strange, but animals usually fled from vampires, their instincts screaming at them about the dangerous predators.

Jasper turned around, his vision able to easily lock in on the ginger-tinted wolf sprinting through the woods. The wolf's eyes were a very familiar shade of green and let Jasper know just who the wolf was. "Aideen!" The wolf slowed down before stopping, turning to face Jasper finally. It stared him down before letting out a sorrowful howl, sitting back on its haunches. Jasper quickly moved to her side, kneeling before her. He had no idea why she was feeling so sad, angry and regretful. He brushed a hand through her fur on the back of her neck, looking into her eyes. "When I left you in the garage, I was sure you'd be occupied for quite a while. Especially with how much Emmett and Rosalie love you."

Aideen let out a loud whine as she rested her large head against his chest, her entire body language showing just how upset she was. She didn't understand why she got into an argument with them so quickly, well she did… She has a temper and she knew Rosalie did too. She was a little mad at them, annoyed but she loved them, and this argument didn't mean anything. As long as Emmett and Rosalie didn't try and control her. She still held onto the hope that it was just an in the heat of the moment thing, Rosalie speaking out of fear and concern and not truly meaning any of it.

Jasper stood up and took off his leather jacket, holding it out while closing his eyes. "It would be easier to help if you could actually speak back to me, sweetheart." His lips turned up a little when he felt Aideen take the jacket from him, opening his eyes. Aideen had his jacket wrapped fully around her upper body. It was long enough to thankfully go past her upper thighs, hiding everything from view, not that Jasper looked below her collar bone. He was a southern gentleman after all. "Better."

Aideen rolled her eyes at the smug look on Jasper's face. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the jacket." She then sighed as she brushed her long hair back, looking off into the distance. "I'm sure you guessed but we got into an argument."

Jasper nodded softly, guessing as much. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Aideen hugged herself as she looked up at Jasper finally. She sighed deeply while nodding. "I was showing them my hunting supplies like my rock salt shotgun, when-"

Jasper's eyebrows shot up in surprise, accidentally cutting her off. "A rock salt shotgun?"

Aideen laughed at how surprised and curious he looked. "Yes… I'll show you later."

Jasper chuckled softly at himself, "Sorry, continue, ma'am."

Aideen grinned at his cute southern accent, nodding her head. "Emmett guessed as to why I was working on my bike, I want to start hunting again." She saw how Jasper's brows furrowed but was glad he was silent this time. "Rosalie got upset, very upset. She told me not to go because I almost got killed last time. It's understandable really but they can't control my life… I would never try to do that to them! I yelled back at them and told them to give me time to cool off…"

Jasper rubbed her shoulder over the jacket, using his gift to slowly bring her to a mellow state. "I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett are kicking themselves just as much as you are right now. You three just need to sit down and talk this out. I know they're not going to be mad at you, just as you're not mad at them." Jasper then grinned at her. "I'll help you kick their ass if they try to control you though, which I know they won't. But still, I'm older and better at fighting than even Emmett. I'll take him down for you, sis."

Aideen wrapped her arms around Jasper, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Jasper. I mean it."

Jasper smiled as he patted her back, nodding his head against hers. "You're always welcome, Aideen. We all love you like a sister. We're all here for you." He then pulled back, averting his eyes once again. "We should get you back, so you can change and talk to your mates, though."

Aideen laughed softly, nodding her head. "You're probably right…" She laid his jacket on a tree branch, shifting back into a wolf. She shook out her fur before bounding back towards the house. She let out a bark when Jasper began running back beside her, keeping pace with her. She playfully nipped at his heels, causing Jasper to laugh at her.

{X}

Emmett stood up when he heard Jasper laughing, his brother easily jumping up the steps and opening the sliding glass door. "Okay, okay. Go change already." Jasper moved out of the way as the red wolf peeked around him. "Oh, quit being so shy, darlin'." He pushed the wolf inside the house who sat down, whining up at Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie stood beside her husband, looking into Aideen's beautiful green eyes. "We're not mad at you Aideen, please stop being so sad." It broke her heart to hear Aideen whining like that. "We love you."

Emmett nodded, kneeling by the wolf to scratch behind her ears. "I love you, Aideen. I mean it." He smiled softly at her, kissing the top of her head. "Go change and come to our room. We'll talk." He laughed when Aideen placed her paws on his shoulders, licking his face all over and barking happily. Her tail was wagging impossibly fast behind her, her happiness having no limit.

Jasper was grinning like crazy as he watched the scene, Aideen bounding to Rosalie and doing the same thing to her. All the love and happiness in the room was infectious to him. Alice appeared just as he thought about her, slipping her small hand into his big one. She smiled up at him, kissing the back of his hand. "Come on, let's leave the new couple alone." She then tugged him back outside, not bothering to say goodbye to the trio, they weren't paying attention to the Whitlocks anyway.


End file.
